Szablon:News/archiwum25
25px Archiwum newsów 2011 Wrzesień *Van Basten chwali transfer Elii :Legenda holenderskiej piłki Marko Van Basten pochwalił Juventus za transfer Eljero Elii. Były napastnik Milanu podkreślał, iż dotychczas broniący barw HSV skrzydłowy jest zawodnikiem mogącym przychylić szalę zwycięstwa na korzyść swojego zespołu. On jest naprawdę szybkim zawodnikiem. Bardzo dobrze drybluje i doskonale radzi sobie w sytuacjach jeden na jeden. Z łatwością potrafi wyminąć przeciwnika, jest zawodnikiem potrafiącym robić różnicę. Jednakże potrzebuje na boisku trochę swobody, aby pokazać pełnię swoich umiejętności. 120px|right *Del Piero nie zdecydował w sprawie przyszłości :Napastnik Juventusu Turyn Alessandro Del Piero stwierdził, że wciąż nie zdecydował, czy będzie kontynuował karierę po zakończeniu sezonu 2011/12. Obecna umowa 36-letniego zawodnika wygasa z końce obecnego sezonu. Nie spędzam wiele czasu na myślenie o zakończeniu swojej kariery. Nie podjąłem jeszcze decyzji, czy będzie to mój ostatni rok w Juventusie. Myśl, że to może być mój ostatni rok, motywuje do dawania z siebie 200 procent. Chcę zakończyć karierę na wysokim poziomie - dodał zawodnik, który do Juventusu trafił latem 1993 roku i rozegrał już ponad 600 spotkań w Serie A. *Juventus będzie walczyć o Rhodolfo :Po uzgodnieniu warunków indywidualnego kontraktu z Rhodolfo, władze Juventusu Turyn będą próbowały teraz osiągnąć kompromis z Sao Paulo w sprawie transferu 25-letniego piłkarza. Starej Damie nie udało się pozyskać zawodnika podczas letniego okna transferowego, ale niewykluczone, że zawodnik dołączy do Juventusu w styczniu. Aby tak się stało, Juventus musi dojść do porozumienia z Sao Paulo w sprawie kwoty transferu. Brazylijski klub chciałby otrzymać za swojego piłkarza około 10 milionów euro, podczas gdy Juventus byłby skłonny wyłożyć tylko sześć milionów euro. Turyński klub czekają tym samym trudne negocjacje. Sam zawodnik ustalił już podobno warunki pięcioletniego kontraktu z Juventusem. 120px|right *Calciopoli: Wniosek Juventusu umorzony? :9 września miał zostać wznowiony proces Calciopoli, w wyniku którego miał zapaść wyrok, czy Scudetto 2006 pozostanie w rękach Interu Mediolan, czy też zostanie Nerazzurrim odebrane. Media spekulują jednak, że wniosek Juventusu może zostać umorzony. Powodem takiej, a nie innej decyzji ma być brak odpowiednich kompetencji TNAS i właśnie dlatego sprawa tytułu mistrzowskiego ma trafić do Sądu Najwyższego. *Buffon: Cieszą jedynie trzy punkty :Występujący w spotkaniu z Wyspami Owczymi z opaską kapitana włoskiej kadry Gigi Buffon przyznał, iż cieszyć można się jedynie ze zdobycia kompletu oczek, ale nie z samego występu drużyny narodowej. Jedynym pozytywem tego spotkania jest wywalczenie trzech punktów. Dzięki nim wykonaliśmy kolejny krok w stronę awansu. W pierwszych dziesięciu minutach graliśmy piękny futbol, ale później spuściliśmy z tonu. Na końcu mieliśmy nawet nieco problemów. 120px|right *Oficjalnie: Ziegler wypożyczony do Fenerbahce :Tak szybko jak Reto Ziegler znalazł się w Turynie, tak samo szybko musiał ponownie się pakować i wyjeżdżać, tym razem do Stambułu. Finalizacja rocznego wypożyczenia Szwajcara do Fenerbahce stała się już faktem. Ziegler trafił do Juventusu na początku lata na zasadzie wolnego transferu z Sampdorii Genua, jednakże z powodu swojej postawy w przedsezonowych sparingach nie znalazł on uznania w oczach nowego szkoleniowca Bianconerich Antonio Conte i znalazł się na cenzurowanym nim zdążył choćby zadebiutować w oficjalnym spotkaniu w barwach klubu. Turecka strona zobowiązała się zapłacić kwotę 600 tysięcy euro w zamian za czasowy użyczenie zawodnika. Fenerbhace ma także opłacać wynagrodzenie 25-latka, które w sumie będzie kosztować drużynę ze Stambułu kolejne 2 miliony euro. Żadna za stron nie zdradziła czy w umowie wypożyczenie zawarto klauzulę dającą Turkom prawo do wykupienia zawodnika za określoną kwotę po upłynięciu okresu wypożyczenia. Media podają, że w wyścigu o zakontraktowanie Szwajcara Fenerbahce ubiegło jednego ze swoich największych rywali Trabzonspor. *Ziegler blisko Fenerbahce :Przygoda Reto Zieglera z włoskim Juventusem może być zaskakująco krótka. Po zaledwie czterech miesiącach Szwajcar ma już łatkę piłkarza niechcianego, które najchętniej by się pozbyto. Jak donosi dziennik Tuttosport zainteresowanie osobą Zieglera wyraża tureckie Fenerbahce i to właśnie Turkowie zdają się najpoważniejszym kandydatem do zakontraktowania lewego obrońcy. 25-latek trafił do Turynu w maju na zasadzie wolnego transferu, jednakże zdaje się, że w efekcie bardzo słabych występów w trakcie przedsezonowych przygotowań już na starcie zrezygnowano z jego usług. Szwajcar był już jedną nogą w Trabzonsporze, lecz transfer nie doszedł do skutku w powodu niemożności ustalenia warunków indywidualnego kontraktu zawodnika. Nic straconego, Ziegler tak czy siak może zawitać nad Bosfor, gdzie okienko transferowe jest otwarte jeszcze do 5 września. Klub ze Stambułu gotowy jest wyłożyć kwotę rzędu 2,5 miliona euro, co, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że defensor trafił di Juve za darmo, jest dla Włochów bardzo korzystne. Drużyna mistrza Turcji poszukuje nowego zawodnika na lewą stronę defensywy po tym, jak do Arsenalu za kwotę 7 milionów euro odszedł dotychczasowy numer jeden na tej pozycji Andre Santos. 120px|right *Agent broni Amauriego :Agent napastnika Juventusu Carvalho Amauriego broni swojego klienta, który, choć nie chciany w Turynie, nie odszedł z zespołu Starej Damy. Stwierdził on, iż jego klient jest dumny z gry w Juve i miał prawo odrzucić ofertę odejścia. Każdy zawodnik ma prawo do przyjęcia lub odrzucenia oferty. Amauri przeanalizował wszystkie oferty i postanowił pozostać w Juventusie. On chce pokazać swoje przywiązanie do Juve i przydatność dla trenera i klubu. On jest dumny z bycia w Starej Damie i gdyby chodziło tylko o pieniądze to odszedłby. Ostatnie pół roku grał w Parmie i zdobył siedem bramek. Po powrocie do Turynu, już na pierwszym treningu został wyszydzony - nikt z drużyny go nie bronił. Snajper był kuszony przez Olimpique Marsylia, która proponowała mu identyczną gażę, do tej, którą zgarnia w Turynie. *Elia: Nosiłem koszulkę Del Piero :Eljero Elia ostatecznie znalazł się w Juventusie Turyn, ale nie wiele brakowało, grałby w Arsenalu Londyn. W ostatni dzień okienka transferowego 'The Gunners' zgłosili się po zawodnika HSV. Mój agent miał kontakt z Arsenalem, ale trwało to dość długo. Nie było z kolei żadnych rozmów z Arsene Wenger'em. Zainteresowanie wykazały też Wigan, Everton i Fulham. Nosiłem koszulkę z nazwiskiem 'Del Piero' kiedy byłem małym dzieckiem. Byłem wówczas także wielkim fanem Fabrizio Ravanelli'ego. Juventus ma wielką historię, a możliwość gry koło żywej legendy to coś wielkiego. Zapytany o rolę jaką będzie odgrywał w nowym zespole powiedział: Będę występował na lewym skrzydle, zrobię tam wszystko by stworzyć sytuację kolegom. :120px|right *Agent: Amauri ma coś do udowodnienia :Giampiero Pocetta, agent Amauriego wyjaśnił powody, dla których napastnik co jakiś czas odrzucał ciekawe oferty zmiany barw. Jego zdaniem pozostał w Turynie, bowiem chce udowodnić swoją przydatność do zespołu. Amauri w lecie powrócił z wypożyczenia do Parmy, jednak niemal od początku wiedział, że na stałe miejsce wyjściowej jedenastce nie będzie mógł w nowym sezonie liczyć. Mimo to regularnie odrzucał propozycje przenosin do innych klubów. Zainteresowanie nim wyrażały m.in. francuskie Paris Saint-Germain oraz Olympique Marsylia, a wcześniej także Galatasaray Stambuł. Mój klient nie wyprowadzi się za granicę. Wcześniej odrzucił kilka ciekawych propozycji. Zdecydował, że zostanie w Juventusie, by pokazać klubowi i trenerowi, że nadal może być przydatny. Chciałbym prosić fanów tej drużyny o wsparcie dla niego, ponieważ wykazał się wysokim poziomem profesjonalizmu. *Grygera w Fulham :Zdenek Grygera rozwiązał kontrakt z Juventusem Turyn po czym związał się roczną umową z londyńskim Fulham. Rzecz jasna, 31-letni obrońca przeniósł się do angielskiego klubu na zasadzie wolnego transferu, Cieszę się, że udało mi się sfinalizować transfer do Fulham. Wielkim wyzwaniem od zawsze była dla mnie gra w Premiership. Rozpoczynam nowy etap w swojej karierze. Grygera wystąpił wraz z reprezentacją Czech na Euro 2004 i 2008 oraz mistrzostwach świata 2006. Zawodnikiem Juventusu Turyn był przez cztery lata - przeniósł się do Włoch latem 2007 roku z Ajaksu Amsterdam. 120px|right *Juventus wypożycza zawodników drużynie Lecce :Manuel Giandonato i Cristian Pasquato najbliższy sezon spędzą w Lecce. Taką wiadomość podała oficjalna strona Juventusu FC. Piłkarze mieli małe szanse na grę w Turynie i w zespole Giallorossich mają się ogrywać. Dwaj zawodnicy dostawali swoje szanse w okresie przygotowawczym od Antonio Conte, jednak ostatecznie będą walczyć o miejsce w składzie Lecce. Sierpień *Elia boi się gry w Juventusie :Jeszcze dziś wydawało się, że Eljero Elia trafi w tym oknie transferowym do Juventusu. Reprezentant Holandii, który występuje obecnie w niemieckim Hamburgerze SV, boi się jednak przenosin do Włoch i wolałby wybrać jeden z klubów angielskiej Premier League. Elia przyznaje, że odstrasza go rasizm dostrzegalny na trybunach niemal wszystkich klubów w Serie A. Holender wolałby przenieść się do dużo bardziej tolerancyjnej Anglii. Zainteresowane jego osobą były niedawno takie kluby jak Liverpool i Arsenal. Słyszałem wiele o włoskim futbolu. To miejsce pełne rasizmu. Kibice w tym kraju zachowują się skandalicznie. Wiele do życzenia pozostawia także sama gra. Większość zespołów popada w ruinę i gra przede wszystkim defensywnie. Mój styl gry oraz moja osobowość zdecydowanie bardziej pasują do Wysp. Uwielbiam szybką i ostrą grę, dlatego chciałbym się przenieść do Premier League. Mimo negatywnej opinii Elii, reprezentanci zawodnika w dalszym ciągu negocjują warunki transferu do Turynu. 120px|right *Amauri rozważy ofertę z Marsylii :Olympique Marsylia przedstawiła Juventusowi ofertę wykupienia Amauriego. Teraz z zawodnikiem spotka się jego agent, który także ma w ręku gotową propozycję kontraktu indywidualnego. Urodzonemu w Brazylii napastnikowi za rok wygasa umowa z Juventusem, który nie widzi dla niego miejsca w kadrze meczowej. Mimo to negocjacje z klubami zainteresowanymi pozyskaniem snajpera stawały wcześniej w martwym punkcie z uwagi na jego wygórowane oczekiwania finansowe. Te postara się spełnić Olympique Marsylia, która rzekomo osiągnęła już porozumienie ze Starą Damą w sprawie kwoty transferowej. Nie wiadomo jednak czy wyniesie ona siedem milionów euro, na co jeszcze niedawno liczono w stolicy Piemontu. Najważniejsze jednak, że obie strony osiągnęły porozumienie i teraz Francuzi mają zgodę na prowadzenie rozmów z samym zawodnikiem odnośnie warunków kontraktu indywidualnego. *Rhodolfo nie na sprzedaż :Również Rhodolfo nie dołączy do Juventusu FC. Władze Sao Paulo zapowiedziały, iż nie sprzedadzą swojego obrońcy w tym okienku transferowym, gdyż jest on zbyt ważnym ogniwem ich defensywy. Tym samym poszukiwania zawodnika na tą pozycję wciąż trwają. Sao Paulo nie może pozwolić na żadne negocjacje w sprawie Rhodolfo w tym okienku transferowym. Spotkałem się już z piłkarzem i powiedziałem mu, że jest ważnym ogniwem naszego zespołu. Rhodolfo jest fundamentem, na którego podstawie będziemy mogli zrealizować nasze tegoroczne zamierzenia. On zrozumiał to i zgodził się na pozostanie w klubie. 120px|right *Rhodolfo blisko Juve :Nie Alex, nie Diego Lugano, ani też Bruno Alves lecz Brazylijczyk Rhodolfo jest najbliżej dołączenia do zespołu Juventusu FC. Zawodnik Sao Paolo ma kosztować Starą Damę około ośmiu milionów euro. Rhodolfo dołączył do Sao Paolo przed rokiem z Atletico Paranese. 25-latek ma być uzupełnieniem składu obrony, który opuścić może Leonardo Bonucci, którym zainteresowany jest Zenit Sankt Petersburg. Juventus zainteresowany wciąż jest, w związku z transferem Bonucciego, zawodnikiem rosyjskiego klubu Bruno Alvesem. Wydaje się, że transfer Rhodolfo nie będzie blokował przyjścia tego zawodnika do Turynu. *Martinez oficjalnie w Cesenie :Cesena Calcio poinformowała pozyskanie pomocnika Juventusu Turyn Jorge Martineza. Urugwajczyk pomyślnie przeszedł badania medyczne, po których podpisał roczną umowę. Martinez został wypożyczony do Ceseny na najbliższy sezon. Juventus w dalszym ciągu będzie jednak pokrywać część wynagrodzenia zawodnika. Urugwajczyk do Juventusu trafił latem ubiegłego roku za 12 milionów euro z Catanii, ale nie zdołał wywalczyć sobie miejsca w składzie. W poprzednim sezonie rozegrał zaledwie 14 spotkań w Serie A. 120px|right *Krasić nie odejdzie z Juventusu :Nie ma powodów do spekulacji na temat przyszłości Milosa Krasicia w londyńskiej Chelsea. W poniedziałek agent serbskiego pomocnika, Marko Naletilić zdementował informację o grze jego klienta dla angielskiego klubu. Według ostatnich dziennikarskich nowinek Serb miał przenieść się na Stamford Bridge w rozliczeniu za transfer Alex'a, którym Juve jest zainteresowane od jakiegoś czas. Po raz pierwszy słyszę o możliwości gry w Chelsea. Krasić jest szczęśliwy w Turynie i nie zamierza odchodzić z Juventusu. Wszelkie informacje na ten temat nie są prawdziwe. 26-latek zdobył dziewięć bramek w 41 spotkaniach rozegranych w Turynie. *Oficjalnie:Estigarribia oficjalnie w Juventusie :Marcelo Estigarribia już oficjalnie został nowym pilkarzem Juventusu Turyn. Stara Dama wypożyczyła lewoskrzydłowego z Le Mans za 0,5 mln euro z opcją pierwokupu. Jeśli Juve zdecyduje się na definitywny transfer, to będzie musiało dodatkowo dopłacić drużynie z francuskiej Ligue 1,5 mln euro. 120px|right *Rhodolfo - Juventus: Jest porozumienie :Luiz Rhodolfo Dini Gaioto prawdopodobnie będzie bronił barw Juventusu Turyn. Piłkarz już doszedł do porozumienia ze Starą Damą, ale póki co, Bianconeri nie potrafią dogadać się z San Paolo. Pomimo wszystko transfer obrońcy wydaje się być tylko kwestią czasu. W składzie Juve miałby on zastąpić Leonardo Bonucciego, który gra zdecydowanie poniżej oczekiwań. Wcześniej Stara Dama starała się o Alexa, ale Chelsea zażądała w zamian za niego Milosa Krasicia i dlatego transakcja zakończyła się fiaskiem. Rhodolfo jeszcze dzisiaj powinien pojawić się w Turynie. *Ziegler odejdzie z Juventusu?! :Jak donosi Tuttosport, sprowadzony na początku lipca na zasadzie wolnego transferu Reto Ziegler jeszcze tego lata może się pożegnać z szeregami Starej Damy. Pozyskanie Szwajcara zostało zdefiniowane jeszcze przed zatrudnieniem Antonio Conte, a szkoleniowiec Juventusu nie jest przekonany do tego zawodnika. Zainteresowanie piłkarzem wyraża Trabzonspor i zdaniem włoskich mediów Stara Dama poważnie zastanawia się nad sprzedażą Zieglera. Ziegler przed przeprowadzką do Bianconeri bronił barw Sampdorii Genua. 120px|right *Yago Falque Silva w Tottenhamie :Juventus Turyn poinformował, że Yago Falque Silva przeszedł na zasadzie wypożyczenia do Tottenhamu Hotspur. Hiszpański pomocnik pozostanie w londyńskim klubie do 30 czerwca 2012 roku. W umowie między klubami zawarto opcję definitywnego transferu. *Start Serie A przełożony! :Na dzień przed planowanym rozpoczęciem sezonu na włoskich pierwszoligowych boiskach zapadła decyzja o przełożeniu startu ligi na inny termin z powodu strajku piłkarzy. W tym miesiącu kapitanowie wszystkich 20 pierwszoligowych klubów podpisali dokument, w którym grozili strajkiem, jeśli nie zostaną wprowadzone zmiany w układzie zbiorowym. Mimo tygodni negocjacji żądania te nie zostały spełnione i szef Związku Piłkarzy Zawodowych, Damiano Tommasi ogłosił dziś, że Serie A nie wystartuje zgodnie z planem. W związku z przerwą na rozgrywki drużyn narodowych przypadające na kolejny tydzień, nowy sezon we Włoszech nie rozpocznie się szybciej niż 10 września. 120px|right *Malouda nie odejdzie z Chelsea :Menedżer Chelsea Londyn Andre Villas-Boas ujawnił, że nie ma żadnego zamiaru pozbywać się Florenta Maloudy. Przyszłość francuskiego skrzydłowego na Stamford Bridge stanęła pod znakiem zapytania, po tym jak The Blues wzmocnił Hiszpan Juan Mata. Zainteresowanie zawodnika Porto Alvaro Pereirą ze strony Villasa-Boasa doprowadziło do jeszcze większych spekulacji na temat odejścia Maloudy, którego pozyskaniem zainteresowany jest podobno Juventus Turyn. Villas-Boas zapowiedział jednak, że nie pozwoli Maloudzie na odejście. Jeżeli mówimy o liczbie goli i asyst Maty dla Valencii, trzeba także powiedzieć o tym, co Malouda zrobił dla Chelsea. Nie możemy pozwolić sobie na sprzedaż takiego zawodnika. *Giaccherini w Juventusie, Martinez w Cesenie? :Od kilku dni media spekulują na temat możliwości dołączenia do zespołu Starej Damy Emanuele Giaccheriniego z Ceseny. Transfer ma być właśnie dopinany i lada dzień skrzydłowy zasili turyński zespół. W drugą stronę powędruje zaś Jorge Martinez. Juventus ma wykupić połowę karty piłkarza Ceseny za około trzy miliony euro i podpisać czteroletnią umowę z Giaccherinim. W drugą stronę, na wypożyczenie, powędruje Jorge Martinez, którego pensję (1,5 miliona euro) płacić będą Bianconeri. 120px|right *Juventus wykupi Maloudę? :Chelsea pozyskała w tym tygodniu Juana Matę i niewykluczone, że w związku z tym transferem ze Stamford Bridge pożegna się Florent Malouda. Gotowi wykupić francuskiego skrzydłowego są podobno włodarze Juventusu Turyn. Stara Dama interesuje się Maloudą od dobrych kilku miesięcy. Wcześniej jego transfer do Serie A wydawał się jednak mało prawdopodobny. Menedżer The Blues, Andre Villas-Boas chce ponadto pozyskać z Porto Alvaro Pereirę. Jeśli transakcja ta dojdzie do skutku, Malouda mógłby stać się głębokim rezerwowym. Sam zawodnik wypowiedział się jednak przed kilkoma dniami, iż nie zamierza opuszczać Stamford Bridge: - Kocham Chelsea i chcę wraz z tym zespołem wygrać w tym roku Premier League. Lubię rywalizację i nie będzie narzekać, nawet jeśli usiądę czasem na ławce rezerwowych. *Prezydent Ceseny potwierdza: Giaccherini zagra w Juventusie :Mamy z Juventusem całkowite porozumienie, mówił prezydent AC Cesena - Igor Campedelli na temat przeprowadzki Emanuele Giaccheriniego do Starej Damy. Transfer jest kwestią godzin. Emanuele rozpocznie zatem nową przygodę. Jorge Martinez? To bardzo utalentowany piłkarz. Mnie jednak bardzo rozczarował odmawiając nam, ale życzę mu jak najlepiej. 120px|right *Juventus sięgnie po Arshavina? :Juventus Turyn jest podobno zainteresowany sprowadzeniem pomocnika Arsenalu Londyn Andreya Arshavina - poinformowały brytyjskie media. Reprezentant Rosji jest związany z Kanonierami jeszcze rocznym kontraktem, więc dla londyńskiego klubu może to być ostatnia chwila na zarobieniu na jego sprzedaży. Według dziennikarzy The People, Juventus jest gotowy do złożenia oferty w wysokości pięciu milionów euro. Odejście Arshavina byłoby kolejnym dużym osłabieniem Kanonierów. Wcześniej Emirates Stadium opuścili Cesc Fabregas i Gael Clichy. Prawdopodobne jest także odejście Samira Nasriego. Arshavin wcześniej był łączony także z Galatasaray Stambuł. *Ekdal w Cagliari :Szwedzki pomocnik Juventusu Turyn Albin Ekdal przeszedł na zasadzie rocznego wypożyczenia do Cagliari Calcio. 22-latek będzie wspówłasnością obu klubów. Ekdal do Juventusu trafił w 2008 roku ze szwedzkiego zespołu Brommapojkarna, ale rozegrał tylko trzy spotkania w Serie A w barwach turyńskiego klubu. Większość czasu spędził na wypożyczeniach. Reprezentował już barwy Sieny i Bolognii. 120px|right *Juventus chce Afellaya :Juventus Turyn jest poważnie zainteresowany pozyskaniem pomocnika Barcelony Ibrahima Afellaya i złożył opiewającą na osiem milionów euro ofertę za reprezentanta Holandii - poinformowały włoskie media. Mistrzowie Hiszpanii na razie się do niej nie ustosunkowały, ale podobno są gotowi do rozmów w tej sprawie. Trener Juventusu Antonio Conte ujawnił, że turyński klub będzie aktywny w ostatnich dniach okna transferowego. Jednym z piłkarzy, których chce sprowadzić Stara Dama jest właśnie Afellay. 25-latek do Barcelony trafił w styczniu 2011 roku z PSV, ale jego przyszłość na Camp Nou stanęła pod znakiem zapytania, po tym jak latem do klubu dołączyli Cesc Fabregas i Alexis Sanchez. Agent zawodnika Rob Jansen, na początku miesiąca informował, że jego klient nie ma zamiaru opuszczać Katalonii. W obliczu ostatnich transferów, może być jednak do tego zmuszony, jeżeli chce myśleć o regularnych występach. *Milan pokonał Juventus i wygrał Trofeo Berlusconi :W pierwszej połowie dominował AC Milan, w drugiej przeważał Juventus Turyn. Ostatecznie popularni Rossoneri pokonali Starą Damę 2:1 i tym samym wywalczyli Trofeo Berlusconi. Wynik spotkania otworzył Kevin Prince Boateng, który w 9. minucie popisał się kapitalnym uderzeniem z pierwszej piłki. W 23. Było już 2:0, a wówczas fantastycznym strzałem z rzutu wolnego popisał się Clarence Seedorf. Rozmiary porażki Juve zmniejszyło w 57. minucie, kiedy to po asyście rozgrywającego fantastyczne zawody Alexa Del Piero, gola zdobył Mirko Vucinić. Kevin Prince Boateng i Alessandro Matri okupili to spotkanie kontuzjami. :Milan - Juventus 2-1 (2-0) :bramki: 9' Boateng, 23' Seedorf - 57' Vucinic :Milan (4-3-1-2): Abbiati - Abate (89' Oddo), Nesta (58' Ely), Bonera, Taiwo (48' Zambrotta) - Gattuso (66' K.Boateng), Ambrosini, Seedorf (85' Antonini) - Emanuelson - K.P. Boateng (30' Flamini), Cassano :Juventus (4-2-4): Buffon - Lichtsteiner, Bonucci, Chiellini, De Ceglie (85' Ziegler) - Marchisio (72' Pazienza), Pirlo - Krasic (85' Quagliarella), Vucinic, Matri (44' Del Piero), Vidal (54' Pasquato) :żółte kartki: 35' Bonucci, 72' Marchisio 120px|right *Skauci Chelsea obserwowali bramkarza Juventusu :Chelsea Londyn wysłała do Włoch swoich skautów, by przyjrzeli się grze golkipera Juventusu Turyn, Marco Storariego. W zespole "The Blues" mógłby on wskoczyć do bramki pod nieobecność kontuzjowanego Petra Cecha. Zespół ze Stamford Bridge będzie musiał sobie radzić bez czeskiego bramkarza przez co najmniej miesiąc. W czasie jednego z treningów uszkodził on więzadła w kolanie, a w wygranym w sobotę 2:1 meczu Premier League z West Bromwich Albion musiał go zastąpić Henrique Hilario. Według redaktorów włoskiego "Tuttosport", "The Blues" widzą w Storarim idealnego kandydata do wypełnienia luki w składzie pod nieobecność Cecha, a w dalszej perspektywie jego stałego zmiennika. Podobną rolę 34-letni bramkarz pełnił w ubiegłym sezonie w Juventusie, w którym strzegł bramki w zastępstwie za dochodzącego do siebie po operacji pleców Gianluigiego Buffona. Chelsea wysłała już do Włoch swoich skautów, którzy obserwowali Storariego w starciach z Interem Mediolan i Milanem w turnieju Trofeo TIM. *Juventus Turyn zaoferował 10 milionów euro Sevilli :Juventus Turyn zamierza kupić skrzydłowego Sevilli, Diego Perottiego. Stara Dama zaoferowała klubowi z Primera Division 10 milionów euro w zamian za nietuzinkowego zawodnika. "Il Corriere dello Sport" informuje o bardzo poważnym zainteresowaniu Perottim ze strony włodarzy Juventusu. W zasadzie Bianconeri rozważają już tylko jedną kwestię - kupić Argentyńczyka czy może postawić na Michela Bastosa z Olympique Lyon. Dyrektor sportowy Sevilli, Monchi, jest w stałym kontakcie z działaczami Starej Damy i być może jeszcze w tym tygodniu rozmowy na temat Perottiego zostaną sfinalizowane. Sevilla kupiła skrzydłowego latem 2007 roku za 200 tysięcy euro a jego kontrakt jest ważny jeszcze przez 4 lata. 120px|right *Alex: Chętnie przejdę do Juve :Chętnie przejdę do Juve, ale tylko na stałe - mówił w ostatnim wywiadzie obrońca Chelsea Londyn, na którego parol zagiął Juventus. Bianconeri chcą Brazylijczyka wypożyczyć, jednak zdaniem samego zainteresowanego takie rozwiązanie nie satysfakcjonuje zarówno jego jak i The Blues. Dowiedziałem się o zainteresowaniu Juventusu po powrocie do Londynu. Jednak póki co wiadomo mi tylko o możliwości wypożyczenia. Takie wyjście nie odpowiada mi i klubowi, nie jestem zainteresowany wypożyczeniem, podobnie zresztą Chelsea. W związku z tym, iż mam 29 lat, najwyższy czas aby podpisać ostatni duży kontrakt i pozostać w Europie na jeszcze co najmniej cztery lata. Wciąż mam dwa lata ważnego kontraktu z Chelsea i póki co nie było rozmów o przedłużeniu. Dlatego też, gdyby Juventus wystosował ofertę czteroletniego kontraktu zaakceptowałbym ją z przyjemnością. Zawsze chciałem grać we Włoszech i mam nadzieję, że to marzenie się spełni. Uwielbiam włoski futbol, swego czasu przechodziłem już nawet testy medyczne w Milanie, ale nie doszliśmy z klubem do porozumienia. Juventus zawsze będzie ważnym klubem. Grałem przeciwko Juve kilkukrotnie, rozmawiałem z Amaurim i Diego i mówili o Starej Damie w saych superlatywach, tam docenia się piłkarzy. Tak więc, kiedy usłyszałem o takim zainteresowaniu porozmawiałem z agentem i zapowiedziałem mu, że chętnie dołączyłbym do Juve. To byłaby dla mnie wielka szansa, nowe doświadczenie i wyzwanie gry w tak dużym klubie jak Stara Dama. Teraz wszystko zależy od Bianonerich. Jeśli wystosują odpowiednią ofertę, to nie powinno być problemów z transferem. Jednakże jeśli uprą się na wypożyczenie to sfinalizować moje przenosiny będzie niezmiernie ciężko. *Vidal: Chcemy wygrać ligę :Pomocnik Juventusu FC, sprowadzony podczas tego mercato z Bayeru Leverkusen, Arturo Vidal zapowiedział, iż Stara Dama jest zdeterminowana, aby dorównać poziomowi Interu oraz Milanu i wygrać Serie A. Chilijczyk wyraził również zadowolenie ze swojego debiutu podczas Trofeo TIM. Nasz skład jest mocny, podobnie jak trener. Chcemy osiągnąć poziom Interu i Milanu, chcemy wygrać ligę. Jestem szczęśliwy, iż mogłem zadebiutować w tak wspaniałej koszulce jaką jest z cała pewnością ta Juventusu. Cieszę się tym bardziej, gdyż zdobyłem gola. Rozumiem już czego wymaga ode mnie trener i jak ma grać cała drużyna. Byłem wczoraj sprawdzany w wielu rolach, ale jestem spokojny. Moim miejscem na boisku jest środek pomocy i tam chciałbym grać, jednak będę biegał tam, gdzie zażyczy sobie trener. 120px|right *Conte: Jesteśmy na dobrej drodze :Szkoleniowiec Juventusu Turyn Antonio Conte jest przekonany, że jego zespół jest na dobrej drodze po ich dobrym występie w turnieju Trofeo TIM. Stara Dama zajęła drugie miejsce pokonując 2:1 Milan i przegrywając w rzutach karnych z Interem Mediolan. Musimy nadal ciężko pracować, ponieważ to jedyny sposób na lepszą grę. Jesteśmy na dobrej drodze. Stara Dama z dobrej strony zaprezentowała się w meczu z Interem, ale także nie ustrzegła się błędów w defensywie. - Z ogólnego punktu widzenia gra była bardzo dobra, ale mieliśmy pewne problemy przy stałych fragmentach gry, ze względu na różnice we wzroście - powiedział Conte. Z dobrej strony zaprezentował się nowy nabytek klubu Arturo Vidal. On jest z nami zaledwie dwa dni, ale jest szybki zrozumienie sposobu w jaki gramy bardzo mi zaimponowało. On jest zawodnikiem, który wiele wniesie do drużyny i daje nam jakość z przodu. Musi poznać skład, ale jest doskonałym nabytkiem i muszę podziękować za to klubowi. *Trofeo TIM: Inter triumfuje, Juve drugie, Milan ostatni :Nieco w cieniu walki włoskich klubów o awans do Ligi Europejskiej rozegrane zostało Trofeo TIM. Wzięły w nim udział tradycyjnie Milan, Juventus i Inter. W tym roku triumfowali Nerazzurri, przed Starą Damą, Milan, który grał w najbardziej okrojonym składzie, przegrał oba mecze i uplasował się za plecami obu rywali. :Inter - Juventus 1:1 (k. 6-5) :gole: 16' Ranocchia - 9' Vucinić :Rzuty karne: Pazzini (1-0), Del Piero (1-1), Thiago Motta (2-1), Pasquato (poprzeczka, 2-1), Pandev (broni Storari, 2-1), Bonucci (2-2), Sneijder (3-2), Vucinić (3-3), Stanković (4-3), Pirlo (4-4), Ranocchia (5-4), Lichtsteiner (5-5), Samuel (6-5), Barzagli (poprzeczka, 6-5) :Inter (3-4-3): Castellazzi - Ranocchia, Samuel, Chivu - Jonathan, Thiago Motta, Stanković, Obi - Pandev, Pazzini, Sneijder :Juventus (4-2-4): Storari - Lichtsteiner, Barzagli, Bonucci, De Ceglie - Pasquato, Pirlo - Marchisio, Krasić, Vucinić, Del Piero ---- :Juventus - Milan 2-1 :gole: 21' Vidal, 45' Matri - 13' Cassano :Juventus (4-2-4): Storari - Motta, Bonucci (31' Sorensen), Barzagli, Ziegler - Pirlo (23' Marrone), Vidal - Pazienza, Krasić (11' Ruggiero), Matri, Pasquato (27' Spinazzola) :Milan (4-3-1-2): Roma - Antonini, Nesta, Ely, Taiwo - Gattuso, Van Bommel, De Sciglio - Boateng - Cassano, Comi ---- :Milan - Inter 0-1 :gole:' 28' Milito :Milan (4-3-3): Amelia - Abate, Oddo, Bonera, Zambnrota - Flamini, Fossati, Ambrosini - Emanuelson, Kingsley Boateng, Cassano :Inter (3-4-3): Castellazzi - Lucio, Ranocchia, Zanetti - Jonathan, Thiago Motta, Cambiasso, Faraoni - Alvarez, Milito, Castaignos 120px|right *Nowy cel trenera Juve :Emanuele Giaccherini związany przez całą karierę z Ceseną znalazł się na liście życzeń Antonio Conte. Trener Juventusu Turyn gotowy jest zaoferować w zamian Jorge Martineza. Trener "Starej Damy" chce wzmocnić siłę ofensywną swojego zespołu i gotów jest zaoferować za gracza Ceseny Jorge Martineza. Kontrakt 26-letniego napastnika Ceseny wygasa z końcem czerwca przyszłego roku. Wtedy odejdzie na zasadzie wolnego transferu. Dlatego lepiej dla władz klubu pozbyć się tego zawodnika już teraz i uzyskać za niego sumę odstępnego. Na to liczy nowy trener Juve. Giaccherini strzelił w ubiegłym sezonie siedem goli w 36 spotkaniach ligowych. *Iaquinta z kontuzją uda :W turnieju o Trofeum TIM trener Juventusu Turyn prawdopodobnie nie będzie mógł skorzystać z usług Vincenzo Iaquinty. 31-letni napastnik doznał kontuzji uda podczas środowej sesji treningowej. Nie wiadomo na razie jak długo potrwa absencja zawodnika, ale na pewno nie zagra w turnieju poprzedzającym wznowienie rozgrywek ligowych, w którym udział weźmie Inter Mediolan i AC Milan. Okres przygotowawczy dla 31-letniego napastnika nie jest udany, bowiem to już druga kontuzja której nabawił się tego lata. Pierwsze problemy zdrowotne pojawił się na samym początku pre-sezonu. 120px|right *Chievo po Manningera? :Po wielu wiadomościach o zainteresowaniu trzecim bramkarzem Juventusu Alexem Manningerem takich klubów jak Celtic Glasgow czy Sampdoria Genua, teraz dołączyło do nich Chievo, które może stracić swojego obecnego golkipera na rzecz Palermo. Jeszcze niedawno wydawało się, iż zawodnik zostanie piłkarzem Sampdorii, jednak póki co wciąż znajduje się w Turynie, a sprawa transferu do Genui ucichła. Chievo może opuścić Stefano Sorrentino, co powoduje, iż Werończycy szukają ewentualnego następcy bramkarza. Wcześniej mówiono o Marco Storarim, ale główną przeszkodą byłyby wysokie zarobki. Dużo bardziej prawdopodobne są więc przenosiny 34-letniego Austriaka. *Pasquato co najmniej do stycznia w Juventusie :Cristian Pasquato co najmniej do stycznia pozostanie w Juventusie Turyn. Taką decyzję ponoć podjął sam zawodnik po porozumieniu z klubem, gdyż Juve jest bardzo zadowolone z jego postawy w meczach towarzyskich. Na zawodnika, który poprzedni sezon spędził na wypożyczeniu z Modenie Calcio Antonio Conte dość nieoczekiwanie stawia, a ten odpłaca mu się bardzo dobrą postawą. 120px|right *Juventus poznał rywala na otwarcie stadionu :Juventus Turyn oficjalnie poinformował, że w meczu towarzyskim na otwarcie nowego stadionu zmierzy się z angielskim Notts County. Spotkanie obu drużyn rozegrane zostanie 8 września. Wspólna historia obu klubów trwa od 108 lat, gdy ich losy w dosyć przypadkowy sposób się powiązały. W 1903 roku do Turynu dotarła przesyłka zawierająca zestaw koszulek angielskiego klubu, które zastąpiły różowe stroje używane przez Juventus od 1897 roku. Założone w 1862 roku Notts County jest najstarszym profesjonalnym klubem na świecie. W najwyższej klasie rozgrywkowej zespół ten nie gra jednak od sezonu 1991/92, a obecnie występuje w League One. "Stara Dama" przygotowuje się natomiast do nowego sezonu Serie A, który 28 sierpnia rozpocznie starciem z rewelacją poprzednich rozgrywek - Udinese Calcio. Pierwszy mecz o stawkę na własnym stadionie Juventus rozegra natomiast trzy dni po spotkaniu z Notts County, a jego rywalem będzie Parma. *Sparing: Juventus - Betis Sewilla 0-0 :W kolejnym meczu będącym sprawdzianem przed rozgrywkami ligowymi, piłkarze Juventusu bezbramkowo zremisowali z Betisem Sewilla. W spotkaniu tym Bianconeri zaprezentowali się nad wyraz słabo na tle beniaminka ligi hiszpańskiej. Sądząc po klasie przeciwnika można było oczekiwać składnej, a przede wszystkim skutecznej gry, ale skończyło się sporym rozczarowaniem. :Juventus - Betis Sewilla 0:0 (0:0) :Juventus (4-2-4): Buffon (46' Storari)- Lichtsteiner, Bonucci, Barzagli, De Ceglie - Pirlo (77' Pazienza), Marchisio - Krasić (84' Sorensen), Matri (65' Del Piero), Vucinić (65' Iaquinta), Pasquato (84' Ruggiero) :Betis Sewilla (4-3-3): Casto (77' Isidoro) - Chica, Dorado (87' Calahorro), Mario (57' Amaya), Nacho (77' Alex Martinez) - Iriney (65' Sergio Rodriguez), Benat (77' Canas), Salva Sevilla (65' Matilla)- Ruben Castro, Molina, Montero (77' Juanma) :Sędzia główny: Celi 120px|right *Giaccherini trafi do Juve? :Niewykluczone, że Juventus Turyn zdecyduje się na sprowadzenie Emanuele Giaccheriniego z AC Cesena. Piłkarz ponoć znajduje się na liście życzeń trenera Starej Damy - Antonio Conte. Prezydent popularnych Koników morskich żąda za prawoskrzydłowego 8 mln euro. Giuseppe Marotta natomiast chce dołączyć do transakcji Sergio Almirona oraz Albina Ekdala. *Chiellini: Milan faworytem :Giorgio Chiellini głównego faworyta do Scudetto w nadchodzącym sezonie upatruje AC Milan. Obrońcy tytułu muszą uważać na lokalnego rywala, Inter, który nawet bez Samuela Eto'o, będzie bardzo groźny. Faworytem przed rozpoczęciem sezonu oczywiście jest Milan, a tuż za nim Inter. Obrońca Juventusu został zapytany jaki widzi szanse Interu w przypadku odejścia do Anży Samuela Eto'o. Jeśli sprzedadzą Eto'o pozyskają innego równie dobrego zawodnika, nie ma więc to różnicy. O szansach Juventusu powiedział: Mamy mocny zespół, możemy wiele namieszać. 120px|right *Gianluigi Buffon: Chciałem zrobić prezent Cassano :Wpadłem na pomysł, aby oddać Cassano opaskę kapitana na dzień przed meczem. - mówił po zwycięstwie z Hiszpanią 2:1 bramkarz Gianluigi Buffon. Uważam, że Cassano nie wie, jak ważny jest dla nas na boisku i w szatni. On może dla nas zrobić różnicę. Mamy bardzo dobrą grupę i wielu zawodników może być kapitanem zespołu. Cieszę się, że czasem mogę się z nimi podzielić tym zaszczytem. *Juventus chce wypożyczyć Alexa :Zdaniem Tuttosport, Juventus Turyn negocjuje z Chelsea Londyn, gdyż chce wypożyczyć środkowego obrońcę Alexa. Bianconeri chcieliby zarazem nabyć prawo do pierwokupu Brazylijczyka. W gronie potencjalnych piłkarzy, którzy mogą wzmocnić defensywę Juve wymienia się także: Bruno Alvesa oraz Diego Lugano. 120px|right *Sparing: Juventus A - Juventus B 4-1 :Wczorajszego popułudnia rozegrane zostało tradycyjne spotkanie pomiędzy dorosłą drużyną Juventusu, a reprezentantami sekcji młodzieżowej. Mecz zakończył się zwycięstwem seniorów 4-1, a bramki zdobywali Pasquato, Iaquinta, Motta oraz Ziegler. Dla Primavery gola ustrzelił Beltrame. :Juventus A - Juventus B 4:1 (1:0) :Bramki: 29' Pasquato, 74' Iaquinta, 82' Motta, 84' Ziegler - 49' Beltrame :Juventus A (4-4-2): Storari (46' Manninger) - Motta, Bonucci (69' Ziegler), Barzagli, De Ceglie (75' Liviero) - Ruggiero (46' Iaquinta), Marrone (46' Giandonato) (86' Vidal), Pazienza (75' Appelt Gabriel), Pasquato (69' Lichtsteiner) - Del Piero (46' Matri), Vucinić (61' Grygera) :Juventus B (4-4-2): Branescu (65' Di Salvia) - Carfora (81' Bertinetti), Rubin (46' Napoli), Di Dio Pol Garcia - Lanini (46' Beltrame), Schiavone (46' Cisbah), Corticchia (46' Emmanuello), Spinazzola (69' Appelt Guillermo) - Margiotta (60' Simunac), Libertazzi (75' Esposito) :Sędzia główny: Riccardi *HSV nie sprzeda Elii :Eljero Elia najprawdopodobniej nie odejdzie latem nie tylko do Juventusu, ale także do żadnego innego klubu. Frank Arnesen, dyrektor sportowy HSV stwierdził, iż Holender nie jest na sprzedaż. Nie chcemy sprzedawać Elii, ani też nie odczuwamy takiej potrzeby. To dla nas bardzo ważny zawodnik, który w ostatnich tygodniach oświadczył nam, iż planuje pozostać w naszym składzie. Wcześniej holenderskiego skrzydłowego łączono z Juventusem, który był skłonny zaoferować w zamian za jego wykupienie siedem milionów euro. Oferta ta nie była jednak na tyle kusząca, by zmusić HSV do zmiany zdania na temat ewentualnej sprzedaży swojego gracza. 120px|right *Sorensen przeniesie się na Sycylię? :Turyński dziennik Tuttosport donosi, że obiecujący obrońca Juventusu, Frederik Sorensen, znajduje się na liście życzeń nowego szkoleniowca Catanii, Vincenzo Montelli. Duńczyk w ostatnich tygodniach był łączony z transferem do Bologny, jednak oferta Elefantich może przekonać go do zmiany zdania. Bianconeri nie chcą jednak pozbywać się piłkarza definitywnie. Chętnie odsprzedaliby natomiast połowę jago karty zawodniczej. *Bastos podpisze nowy kontrakt :Michel Bastos zakończy falę spekulacji na temat odejścia do Juventusu Turyn podpisaniem nowego kontraktu z Olympique Lyon. Brazylijczyk ma wkrótce parafować umowę do 2015 roku. Obecny kontrakt jednego z głównych celów Juventusu w letnim okienku transferowym wygasa w 2013 roku, dlatego jeśli Brazylijczyk rzeczywiście podpisze umowę do 2015 roku, zostanie w Lyonie. W innym wypadku prawdopodobnie odejdzie, bo to ostatni moment by uzyskać za tego zawodnika sumę odstępnego. Bastos dołączył do OL w 2009 roku za kwotę 18 milionów euro. Ma na swoim koncie ponad 50 występów w tym klubie. 120px|right *Kontuzja Luki Toniego :Luca Toni jest kolejnym zawodnikiem Juventusu Turyn, który doznał kontuzji w trakcie przygotowań do nowego sezonu. Doświadczony napastnik doznał urazu podczas podczas niedzielnego treningu i nie zagrał w kontrolnym spotkaniu przeciwko drużynie Primavery. Na razie nie wiadomo jednak, jak poważna jest to kontuzja i jak długo Toni będzie musiał pauzować. W trakcie przygotowań do nowego sezonu z urazami zmagali się także Vincenzo Iaquinta, Fabio Quagliarella, Simone Pepe, Jorge Martinez i Michele Pazienza. *Martinez wróci do Catanii Calcio? :Pomocnik Juventusu Turyn Jorge Martinez może wrócić latem do swojego byłego klubu Catanii Calcio. To właśnie z sycylijskiego zespołu, Urugwajczyk przed rokiem przeniósł się do Starej Damy za dwanaście milionów euro. Ofensywny pomocnik rozegrał jednak w barwach Juventusu zaledwie 14 spotkań w Serie A. Władze Juventusu chętnie pozbyłyby się piłkarza. Niewykluczone, że trafi on na zasadzie wypożyczenia z opcją definitywnego transferu do Catanii, która jest nim zainteresowana. Oczywiście zarobki Martineza są wysokie, ale nie ma nic niemożliwego. Martinez w Juventusie zarabia obecnie około 1,5 miliona euro rocznie, podczas gdy najlepiej zarabiający zawodnik Catanii - Maxi Lopez otrzymuje 0,8 miliona euro rocznie. 120px|right *Palermo rozważa transfer Amauriego :Amauri trafił z Palermo do Juventusu za 22 miliony euro. Teraz w odwrotnym kierunku mógłby odejść za ponad trzykrotnie mniejszą sumę, bowiem zainteresowanie jego osobą wyraża sycylijski klub. Palermo chce ponownie zakontraktować swojego byłego napastnika, ale ten najpierw musi zgodzić się na sporą obniżkę płacy. Same negocjacje ze Starą Damą nie powinny stanowić większego problemu, bowiem turyńczycy chcą pozbyć się niepotrzebnych w ich kadrze graczy i być może zgodzą się na transfer za jedyne siedem milionów euro. O zainteresowaniu Amaurim mówi dyrektor sportowy Palermo Sean Sogliano: To z pewnością ciekawe nazwisko. Na Sycylii radził sobie bardzo dobrze. On nas interesuje i sam chciałby przejść, ale pośrodku wszystkiego jest jeszcze Juventus. To bardzo dobry zawodnik, ale z pewnością jego zakup nie będzie łatwą operacją do przeprowadzenia. *Alex i Vargas na liście życzeń Conte :Juventus Turyn cały czas myśli o wzmocnieniach. Trener Antonio Conte ponoć bardzo chciałby mieć w swojej drużynie Alexa oraz Juana Manuela Vargasa. Bianconeri negocjują zarówno z Chelsea, jak i ACF Fiorentina. Obu zespołom ponoć są gotowi zaoferować 12 mln euro plus Brazylijczyka Amauriego. 120px|right *Juventus złożył ofertę za Elię :Juventus Turyn złożył ofertę Hamburgerowi SV w sprawie transferu Eljero Elii - twierdzi przedstawiciel piłkarza. Holender już w ubiegłym roku był łączony z przenosinami do Starej Damy. Niewykluczone, że dojdzie do nich podczas letniego okna transferowego. Juventus złożył już ofertę. W ostatnich dniach rozmawiałem z Fabio Paraticim. Jeżeli zostanie osiągnięte porozumienie w sprawie finansów, Elia może zagrać w Serie A. Niemiecki klub wycenia swojego piłkarza na 15 milionów euro. Nie wiadomo jednak, jaką kwotę za 24-letniego piłkarza zaoferowali przedstawiciele Juventusu. *Sparing: Juventus - Cuneo 8-0 :Osiem bramek, hattrick Toniego, debiut Vucinica i wspaniała gra Andrei Pirlo sprawiły, że kibice zgromadzeni na trybunach mieli powody do zadowolenia. Juventus pokonał miejscową drużynę Cuneo 8-0. :Juventus - Cuneo 8:0 (2:0) :bramki: 9' Matri, 34' Marchisio, 61' Vucinić, 63' Pasquato, 74', 78', 82' Toni, 86' Ruggiero :Juventus (4-4-2): Buffon (46' Storari) - Lichtsteiner (46' Motta), Bonucci (46' Barzagli), Chiellini (65' Sorensen), De Ceglie (46' Ziegler) - Krasić (49' Ruggiero), Marchisio (46' Marrone), Pirlo, Pasquato (65' Grygera) - Del Piero (46' Vucinić), Matri (46' Toni) :Cuneo (4-4-2): Pascarella (46' Negretti) - Passero (62' Garrone), Morabito (46'Cintoi), Longhi (72' Persone), Ferri (46' Garcia Tena) - Sentinelli, Garavelli (81' Valfre), Cristini (82' De Rosa), Ingari (72' Borrettaz) - Lodi (46' Gentile), Fantini (62' Di Quinzio) :Sędzia główny: Cassara 120px|right *Conte pominął Amauriego i Grosso :Decyzją Antonio Conte, Juventus będzie przygotowywał się do nowego sezonu bez Amauriego i Fabio Grosso. Drużyna z Turynu będzie kontynuować przygotowania w miejscowości Chiusa di Pesio. Na 27-osobowej liście zawodników jadących na obóz nie znaleźli się Amauri i Fabio Grosso. Media kojarzą ich nieobecność z możliwym transferem do Fiorentiny. Juventus chce włączyć obu graczy w transfer Juana Manuela Vargasa. Tymczasem do treningów wrócił już po ostatnim urazie Simone Pepe. *Juve nie sprzeda Bonucciego :Jak informuje Sky Sports, Juventus Turyn odrzucił ofertę Zenitu Sankt Petersburg za Leonardo Bonucciego. Wygląda na to, że były zawodnik Bari pozostanie na kolejny sezon w Serie A. Reprezentant Włoch, który trafił do Turynu przed dwunastoma miesiącami, okazał się jednym z najlepszych transferów Starej Damy i z powodzeniem występuje na środku defensywy obok Giorgio Chielliniego. Udane występy w Serie A przykuły uwagę włodarzy Zenitu, którzy chcieliby pozyskać Bonucciego przed zamknięciem letniego okna transferowego. Inne zamiary mają jednak właściciele Juventusu. To prawda, że Zenit zabiega o naszego piłkarza, ale nie mamy zamiaru prowadzić żadnych negocjacji. Mimo swojego młodego wieku Leonardo szybko przebił się do pierwszego składu i liczymy, że będzie istotnią częścią Juventusu także w przyszłym sezonie. Mogę zapewnić, że nie zaakceptujemy żadnej propozycji rosyjskiego klubu. 120px|right *Manninger w Sampie, Poli w Juve? :Juventus chce wykorzystać poważne zainteresowanie ze strony Sampdorii Genua swoim trzecim bramkarzem, Alexandrem Manningerem i rozszerzyć ten transfer do wzmocnienia swojej pozycji przy próbie pozyskania Andrei Poliego, o którego Stara Dama starała się jakiś czas temu. Od jakiegoś czasu jest pewne, że Turyn opuści, któryś z dwójki bramkarzy: Marco Storari lub Alex Manninger. Wszystko wskazuje, że to Austriak znajdzie nowego pracodawcę i będzie nim drugoligowa Sampdoria Genua. Beppe Marotta chce wykorzystać fakt transferu do spadkowicza bramkarza Juve, aby ponowić rozmowy w sprawie Andrei Poliego. Manninger ma powędrować do Blucerchiatich za połowę karty zawodniczej wyżej wymienionego 21-latka. Czy chcąca szybko powrócić do elity Sampa zgodzi się na taki ruch? Trudno powiedzieć, tym bardziej, że sam zawodnik kilka tygodni temu stwierdził, iż nie zamierza Genui opuszczać. *Wymiana na linii Milan - Juve? :Według Sky Sport Italia już niedługo może dojść do dość zaskakującej wymiany pomiędzy Juventusem a Milanem. Bianconeri chcą pozbyć się Amauriego, podczas gdy pewnego miejsca w Milanie nie ma Antonio Cassano, a Rossoneri szukają kogoś, kto mógłby zastępować na boisku Ibrahimovicia. W związku z powyższym oba kluby miałyby zdecydować się na bezgotówkową wymianę. Do Turynu powędrowałby wychowanek Bari, a Milan zasiliłby były gracz Palermo. Trudno uwierzyć, aby Cassano chciał przejść do zespołu nie grającego w europejskich pucharach, jednakże perspektywa zbliżających się Mistrzostw Europy i chęć pojawienia się w kadrze na tę imprezę może spowodować iż niepokorny napastnik trafi jednak do Juventusu. 120px|right *Manninger blisko Sampdorii :Bramkarz Juventusu Turyn Alex Manninger jest bliski przejścia do Sampdorii Genua. Austriak w zespole z Serie B miałby zastąpić Gianlukę Curciego, który wrócił do Romy. Pozostało tylko kilka szczegółów do ustalenia w sprawie Manningera. Potrzebujemy nowego bramkarza i nowe twarze w obronie. Manninger w zespole Juventusu jest dopiero trzecim bramkarzem. Wyżej w hierarchii są od niego Gianluigi Buffon i Marco Storari. Austriak do Juventusu trafił przed sezonem 2008/09. W tym czasie rozegrał 27 spotkań w Serie A. W poprzednim sezonie ani razu nie pojawił się na boisku. *Juve traci szansę na Rossiego :Juventus Turyn nie pozyska kolejnego napastnika – Giuseppe Rossiego. Zawodnik Villarreal zdecydował, że mimo zainteresowania ze strony Starej Damy woli pozostać na kolejny sezon w hiszpańskiej La Liga. Włodarze klubu z Turynu sfinalizowali ostatnio transfer Mirko Vucinica. Niepowodzeniem zakończyły się z kolei negocjacje z Sergio Aguero, który podpisał kontrakt z Manchesterem City. Wygląda na to, że Starą Damę z kwitkiem odprawia także wspomniany Rossi. Nie myślę już więcej o Juve. To sprawa zamknięta. Czuję się dobrze na El Madrigal i nie mam zamiaru zmieniać klubu. Były napastnik Manchesteru United zdementował przy okazji plotki, jakoby na przeszkodzie przenosin do Turynu stanęły wymagania finansowe Villarreal. Rossi podkreśla, że nigdy nie żądał wystawienia na listę transferową. Jestem w tym klubie od czterech lat i czuję się tu naprawdę dobrze. Jestem w pełni skupiony na kolejnym sezonie i zarówno ja, jak i moi koledzy myślimy już o występach w Lidze Mistrzów. 120px|right *Vucinić: Roma to rozdział zamknięty :Pierwsze słowa jako gracz Juventusu Turyn wypowiedział Mirko Vucinić. Czarnogórzec wyznał, że nie chce wracać do kwestii odejścia z Romy i kwestię gry w stolicy Włoch uważa za zamkniętą. Roma to dla mnie zamknięty rozdział, ale mimo wszystko pozostanie w moim sercu. Teraz niezmiernie cieszę się z powodu podpisania kontraktu z Juventusem. Jestem bardzo podekscytowany. Vucinić wypowiedział się także na temat pozycji, na której chciałby grać w swoim nowym zespole. Nie ważne w którym miejscu na boisku ustawi mnie trener. Istotne dla mnie jest tylko to, żeby zachować pewną ciągłość występów. Niech Conte powierzy mi jakąś rolę, to oddam się do jego dyspozycji. *Vargas do Juventusu, Quagliarella do Fiorentiny? :Przedstawiciele Fiorentiny poinformowali Juventus, że Juan Manuel Vargas może przenieść się do Turynu, ale tylko w zamian za Fabio Quagliarellę - informują włoskie media. 27-latek był łączony z przejściem do Starej Damy, która od dłuższego czasu poszukuje lewego pomocnika. Juventus w ramach rozliczenia był gotowy oddać do Fiorentiny Jorge Martineza i Leonardo Bonucciego. Klub z Florencji nie jest jednak zainteresowany tymi piłkarzami, ale wyraził chęć pozyskania Quagliarelli. Napastnik, który przez ostatnie pół roku nie grał z powodu poważnej kontuzji kolana, ostatnio został wykupiony przez Juventus z Napoli. Niewykluczone jednak, że teraz przeniesie się do Fiorentiny, po tym jak do Juventusu dołączy Mirko Vucinić z Romy. 120px|right *Oficjalnie: Vucinić piłkarzem Juventusu :Juventus Turyn sfinalizował transfer napastnika Romy Mirko Vucinicia. 27-letni reprezentant Czarnogóry, który podpisał czteroletni kontrakt ze Starą Damą, kosztował turyński klub 15 milionów euro. Vucinić w poniedziałek przechodził badania medyczne, od wyników których uzależnione było podpisanie kontraktu. Po południu klub poinformował o złożeniu podpisów pod umową, która będzie obowiązywała do czerwca 2015 roku. Czarnogórze niemal całą dotychczasową karierę spędził we Włoszech. W 2000 roku trafił do Lecce, gdzie występował przez sześć lat. Latem 2006 roku przeniósł się do Romy, w której barwach rozegrał 148 spotkań w Serie A i zdobył 45 goli. Lipiec *Vucinić praktycznie piłkarzem Juventusu :Praktycznie na ostatni guzik zostały dziś dopięte przenosiny Mirko Vucinicia z AS Romy do Juventusu - informuje La Gazzetta dello Sport. Oba kluby doszły już do porozumienia. Pozostaje dogadanie warunków kontraktu piłkarza oraz testy medyczne. Ostatnią formalnością stojącą na drodze ubicia targu jest spotkanie dyrektorów sportowych Romy i Juventusu - Marotty i Sabatiniego. Kwota odstępnego za Czarnogórca oscyluje w granicach 15 milionów euro. Do ustalenia pozostały jeszcze bonusy dla Giallorossich i samego gracza. Podpisanie kontraktu jest zaplanowane w ciągu najbliższych 48h. Vucinić parafuję czteroletnią umowę. Za każdy sezon zainkasuje 3,5 miliona euro. 120px|right *Agent Lugano już w Turynie :Agent obrońcy reprezentacji Urugwaju i tureckiego Fenerbahce przybył do Turynu, aby spotkać się z przedstawicielami Juventusu i uzgodnić szczegóły przenosin Diego Lugano do Starej Damy. Do spotkania ma dojść w najbliższych godzinach. Za kartę zawodniczą doświadczonego, 31-letniego defensora, Juventus szykuję kwotę w wysokości 3,5 miliona euro. Lugano niedawno wrócił z finałów Copa America, które wygrał wraz z reprezentacją Urugwaju. *Marsylia wśród zainteresowanych Amaurim :Olympique Marsylia jest kolejnym francuskim klubem, który chce pozyskać zawodnika dotychczas występującego we Włoszech. Byli mistrzowie Francji rozważają aktualnie zatrudnienie Amauriego z Juventusu. Najbardziej aktywnym francuskim klubem, czerpiącym z rynku włoskiego był dotychczas Paris Saint-Germain. Niewykluczone jednak, że wkrótce także Olympique Marsylia dokona transferu zawodnika z włoskiej Serie A. Jak bowiem informuje agent Amauriego, napastnik znalazł się na celowniku tego klubu. Marsylia to jeden z wielu zespołów, który przygląda się Amauriemu. Poprosili nas o informacje o zawodniku, ale jeszcze nie otrzymaliśmy żadnych konkretów. Przy okazji chciałbym podkreślić, że nie prowadzimy żadnych rozmów z Parmą. Mogę zaprzeczyć tym plotkom. Ludzie wciąż mówią, że to jedna z opcji dla nas, ale to całkowicie nieprawdziwe informacje. 120px|right *Sparing: Juventus - Chivas Guadalajara 1-0 :W spotkaniu zamykającym północnoamerykański cykl przygotowań do nowego sezonu, Juventus pokonał zespół Chivas de Gauadalajara 1:0. Bramkę na wagę zwycięstwa zdobył w 12. minucie pierwszej połowy Fabio Quagliarella. :Juventus - Chivas de Gauadalajara 1:0 (1:0) :bramki: 12' Quagliarella :Juventus (4-4-2): Storari - Motta (70' Grygera), Barzagli (89' Sorensen), Bonucci (69' Chiellini), Ziegler - Pepe (58' Krasic), Pazienza (67' Marrone), Marchisio (60' Pirlo), Pasquato (58' Immobile) - Toni (69' Matri), Quagliarella (70' Del Piero) :Gauadalajara (4-4-2): Michel (56' Hugo) - Reynoso, Mejisa, Ponce, Esparanza - Bez, De Luna, Arajuio - Arellano, Medina, Fabian :Sędzia: Kadlecik *Rossi nie przejdzie do Juventusu? :Pod znakiem zapytania stanął transfer Giuseppe Rossiego z Villarreal do Juventusu Turyn. Reprezentant Włoch był ostatnio głównym celem transferowym Starej Damy, po tym jak nie udało jej się uzyskać porozumienia w sprawie pozyskania napastnika Atletico Madryt Sergio Aguero. Juventus prowadził intensywne rozmowy z Villarreal w ostatnich tygodniach, ale do tej pory obie strony nie zdołały dojść do porozumienia. Rossi jest prawdziwym talentem włoskiej piłki. Jest zawodnikiem, który znajdował się na nszym celowniku, podobnie jak innych klubów. Staramy się go pozyskać, ale w ciągu kilku ostatnich godzin okazało się, że Villarreal chce go zatrzymać. Jeżeli nie sprowadzimy Rossiego, będziemy rozglądać się dalej. 120px|right *Sissoko w PSG :Mohamed Sissoko jest już zawodnikiem Paris Saint Germain. Jak podał portal Transfermarkt.de, paryżanie sfinalizowali transfer piłkarza Juventusu. PSG zapłacił za Sissoko 7 mln euro. Sissoko występujący ostatnio w Juventusie Turyn, a wcześniej w Auxerre, Valencii czy Liverpoolu, podpisał kontrakt do 2014 roku. Kosztował paryżan siedem milionów euro. Reprezentował Mali w 28 meczach w których dwa razy trafiał do bramki. *Serie A 2011/2012: Na początek Udinese - Juventus :W środę 27 lipca podano terminarz nowego sezonu włoskiej Serie A. W 1 kolejce rozgrywek dojdzie do konfrontacji Udinese Calcio z Juventusem. Ten mecz zapowiada się zdecydowanie najciekawiej. Emocji nie zabraknie także w konfrontacji Napoli z Genoą. Inter podejmie US Lecce, a Milan powalczy na wyjeździe z Cagliari. :1. kolejka: :Atalanta - Cesena :Bologna - Roma :Cagliari - Milan :Inter - Lecce :Lazio - Chievo :Napoli - Genoa :Novara - Palermo :Parma - Catania :Siena - Fiorentina :Udinese - Juventus :Sezon zostanie zainaugurowany w sobotę 27 sierpnia o godz. 18:00. 120px|right *Agnelli: Odzyskamy swoje mistrzostwa :Prezes Juventusu, Andrea Agnelli, nie ma zamiaru odpuścić i nadal chce walczyć o mistrzostwa zdobyte przez Juventus w 2005 i 2006 roku. Opowiada o tym w ekskluzywnym wywiadzie dla amerykańskiego New York Times. Agnelli nie śledzi poczynań swoich piłkarzy na zgrupowaniu w USA, lecz ciężko pracuje. Wczoraj odebrał telefon będąc w Brazylii, gdzie zajmuje się sprawami Fiata. Nawet będąc w innej części świata powtarza, że Juventus ma na swoim koncie 29 tytułów mistrzowskich. Zalicza również te, które zostały odcięte po aferze Calciopoli, zdobyte w latach 2005-2006. Musimy być pewni, że wszyscy są traktowani na równi. Jeżeli nie będziemy traktowani jak inni, to poszukamy rozwiązania poza zakresem sportowym. *Sparing: Juventus - Club America 1-0 :Juventus rozegrał drugi mecz w Herbalife World Football Challenge 2011 i odniósł pierwsze zwycięstwo podczas tournee po USA pokonując Club America 1:0 po bramce Pasquato. Jeszcze dzisiaj Bianconerch czeka ostatni sprawdzian w Ameryce. Zagrają przeciwko CD Guadalajara. :Juventus - Club America 1-0 (1-0) :gole: 41' Pasquato :Juventus (4-2-4): Buffon - Lichtsteiner, Bonucci, Chiellini (73' Barzagli), De Ceglie (73' Ziegler) - Marchisio (87' Marrone), Pirlo (73' Pazienza) - Pasquato (90' Giandonato), Krasić (73' Immobile), Del Piero (73' Quagliarella), Matri (73' Toni) :Club America (4-1-4-1): Navarrete (46' Gonzales) - Pimentel (46' Rojas), Mosquera, Castillo (74' Trevino), Reyes (73' Medina) - Aguilar (46' Valenzuela) - Molina (68' Martinez), Rosinei (64' Corral), Montenegro (46' Acuna), Benitez (46' Vuoso) - Sanchez (73' Martinez) :Żółte kartki: 36' Aguilar, 83' Vakenzuela - 27' Marchisio :Sędzia główny: Gonzales 120px|right *Deschamps: Conte, powodzenia! :Mimo, że odkąd wspólnie grali w Juventusie minęło trochę czasu, Didier Deschamps życzył swojemu koledze Antonio Conte wszystkiego najlepszego za sterami Starej Damy. Nadmienił jednak, że najsilniejsze są ekipy z Mediolanu - Inter i Milan. Conte to mój dobry kolega. Rozmawialiśmy ze sobą i życzyłem mu szczęścia. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko pójdzie po jego myśli. Juventus poczynił tego lata znaczące ruchy na polu transferowym. Francuz jednak nie jest do końca przekonany, czy wystarczą, aby włączyć się do walki o mistrzostwo. Musimy poczekać i zobaczyć jak zaprezentują się w jednej drużynie. Ta drużyna nadal nie jest kompletna. Może kogoś jeszcze sprowadzą. W tej chwili Milan i Inter biją wszystkich na głowę. *Amauri dołączy do Felipe Melo? :Napastnik Juventusu Turyn Amauri może dołączyć do swojego byłego kolegi Felipe Melo, który przeszedł do Galatasaray Stambuł. Pozyskaniem urodzonego w Brazylii reprezentanta Włoch zainteresowany jest szkoleniowiec Galatasaray Fatih Terim. W ostatnim tygodniu do tureckiego klubu, na zasadzie wypożyczenia z opcją definitywnego transferu, trafił Felipe Melo. Amauri prawdopodobnie nie będzie mógł liczyć na regularne występy w zespole Juventusu. Piłkarz przez ostatnie pół roku występował na zasadzie wypożyczenia w Parmie, której nie było jednak stać na jego wykupienie. Niewykluczone, że teraz zawodnik spróbuje swoich sił w Turcji. 120px|right *Del Piero nie martwi się porażką :Alessandro Del Piero nie jest zaniepokojony porażką Juventusu Turyn w Toronto. Bianconeri rozpoczęli tournee po Ameryce Północnej od porażki 1:2 ze Sportingiem Lizbona. Zagraliśmy po 45 minut, ale zmęczenie jest normalne na tym etapie sezonu. Podobnie jak fakt, że niektóre rzeczy nie funkcjonują jeszcze dobrze. Del Piero zdobył jedyną bramkę dla Starej Damy. Jestem szczęśliwy, że byłem w stanie zdobyć tą bramkę, zachowując zimną krew w odpowiednim momencie. To był ciężki mecz i być może nie całkiem towarzyskim. Ale to normalne, gdy mierzą się ze sobą dwa wielkie kluby. *Sparing: Juventus - Sporting 1-2 :Juventus niespodziewanie przegrał w sparingowym spotkaniu ze Sportingiem Lizbona 1-2 - na dwa trafienia Yannicka Djalo odpowiedział jedynie niezawodny Alex Del Piero, popisując się przy tym bramką pięknej urody. Trener Conte sprawdził w Toronto dwa różne zespoły - pierwszy przypominający wyjściowy skład, który nie zaprezentował się najlepiej oraz po przerwie mocno rezerwowy, który na tle mniej przeważającego SCP zagrał odrobinę lepiej. :Juventus - Sporting 1-2 (0-2) :bramki: 80' Del Piero - 13', 36' Yannick Djalo :Juventus (4-4-2): Buffon (46' Storari) - Lichtsteiner (46' Motta), Barzagli (46' Bonucci), Chiellini, Ziegler (46' De Ceglie) - Krasic (46' Martinez), Pirlo (46' Giandonato), Pazienza (46' Marrone), Marchisio (46' De Silvestro) - Matri (46' Toni), Quagliarella (46' Del Piero) :Sporting (4-4-2): Rui Patricio - Joao Pereira, Carrico (72' Polga), Onyewu, Evaldo - Pereirinha (82' Bojinov), Rinaudo, Schaars, Djalo - Wolfswinkel, Helder Postiga :żółte kartki: 77' Toni - 39' Postiga :sędzia: Fisher 120px|right *Rummenigge wściekły po transferze Vidala do Juventusu :Prezes Bayernu Monachium, Karl Heinz Rummenigge skomentował decyzję Arturo Vidala o przeprowadzce do Juventusu Turyn. Bawarczycy wyścig o Chilijczyka przegrali właśnie ze Starą Damą. Wcale nie jest mi przykro z powodu tego jak zakończyła się ta transakcja. Nie widzę nas w kategorii przegranych w tej sytuacji. Vidal to dobry zawodnik i mu gratuluję. Wybrał zespół lepszy, mając na uwadze sukcesy sportowe i kwestie prawne Juventusu w ostatnich latach - powiedział Rummenigge. W podobnym tonie wypowiadał się Uli Hoeness. Mieliśmy słowo jego menedżera, ale mając na uwadze, że jest z Ameryki Południowej nie powinniśmy przykładać do tego zbyt dużej wagi. Vidal nas zdradził. Vidal trafił do Juventusu z Bayeru Leverkusen za 10,5 mln euro. *Storari nie dla Romy, zagra w PSG? :Jak się okazuje, Marco Storari nie wzmocni AS Roma. Golkiper Juventusu Turyn najprawdopodobniej wzmocni Paris Saint Germain, gdyż jak się okazuje, Francuzi są nim żywo zainteresowani. Bramkarz przegrywa w Juve walkę o miejsce w podstawowym składzie z Gianluigi Buffonem. On sam nie ukrywa niezadowolenia z tego powodu. Nie zapominajmy, że o Storariego zabiega także CFC Genoa. 120px|right *Oficjalnie: Melo w Galatasaray :Brazylijski defensywny pomocnik Juventusu FC został wypożyczony do Galatasaray Stambuł. Zawodnik spędzi w tureckim zespole najbliższy rok, a Stara Dama zainkasowała za transakcję półtora miliona euro. Ponadto Turcy zobowiązali się płacić całą pensję Melo. Felipe Melo nie został zabrany na tournee Juventusu po USA i już wówczas było niemal pewnym, iż zawodnik opuści Turyn. Wywiad z Brazylijczykiem wyjawił, iż nie był on zadowolony ze swoich zarobków. Do Galatasaray trafił na rok z opcją wykupu po sezonie opiewającą na 13 milionów euro. *Oficjalnie: Vidal w Juventusie :Arturo Vidal oficjalnie piłkarzem Juventusu FC. Taki komunikat pojawił się na stronie turyńskiego klubu. Chilijczyk kosztował Bianconerich 10,5 miliona euro plus dwa miliony możliwych bonusów. Kwota transferu będzie spłacana w trzech ratach: pierwsza wyniesie pięć milionów, druga trzy, ostatnia zaś pozostałe 2,5 miliona euro. Gwiazda poprzedniego sezonu w Bundeslidze związał się ze Starą Damą pięcioletnim kontraktem. 120px|right *Hoeness: Vidal złamał słowo :Prezydent Bayernu Monachium, Uli Hoeness, oskarżył zawodnika Bayeru Leverkusen, Arturo Vidala, o złamanie umowy z Bawarczykami. 24-latek z wielką radością ogłosił swój transfer do Juventusu w czwartek komplementując zespół ze stolicy Piemontu. Vidal złamał dane nam słowo. Reprezentant Chile optymistycznie zapatrywał się na transfer do Bayernu w połowie czerwca. Władze drużyny z Allianz Arena zaznaczyły, że nie będą poszukiwać innego zawodnika wobec fiaska negocjacji z Vidalem. Jestem naprawdę szczęśliwy. Transfer do Juventusu będzie ważnym krokiem w mojej karierze. Zawsze marzyłem o tym, by występować w tak znanym klubie. *Zola typuje faworytów włoskiej Serie A :Były reprezentant Włoch i zawodnik londyńskiej Chelsea, Gianfranco Zola typuje trzy drużyny do walki o Scudetto w przyszłym sezonie - AC Milan, Inter Mediolan oraz Juventus Turyn. Trzy drużyny mają największe szanse, ale to AC Milan jest głównym faworytem do Scudetto. Inter i Juventus idą dobrą ścieżką pozyskując takich zawodników jak Arturo Vidal czy Giuseppe Rossi. Roma i Napoli także mogą się włączyć do tej walki. W dalszej rozmowie Zola doceniał wkład pracy Roberto Manciniego w grę Manchesteru City i stwierdził, że w nadchodzącym sezonie The Citizens powieszą jeszcze wyżej poprzeczkę lokalnemu rywalowi. 120px|right *Agent Rossiego będzie rozmawiał z Villarreal :Nadal nie wiadomo, gdzie w przyszłym sezonie będzie występował reprezentant Włoch Giuseppe Rossi. Napastnik Villarreal jest nieustannie łączony z przejściem do Juventusu Turyn. Dziś ma dojść do spotkania menedżera piłkarza z przedstawicielami Żółtych Łodzi Podwodnych. Tematem rozmów ma być właśnie transfer Rossiego do Starej Damy. Juventus jest podobno gotowy wyłożyć za Rossiego łącznie 27 milionów euro. Przedstawiciel piłkarza Federico Pastorello jeszcze dziś ma pojawić się w Hiszpanii, gdzie będzie starał się dopełnić formalności. Stara Dama wcześniej interesowała się napastnikiem Atletico Madryt Sergio Aguero. Argentyńczyk okazał się jednak zbyt drogi dla włoskiego klubu. *Vidal o krok od Juventusu :Chilijski pomocnik Arturo Vidal potwierdził, że jest o krok od sfinalizowania swojego transferu do Juventusu Turyn. 24-letni zawodnik Bayeru Leverkusen przybędzie dziś do Włoch, by przejść testy medyczne i ustalić warunki indywidualnego kontraktu. Chilijczyk, którym interesował się wcześniej m.in. Bayern Monachium, trafi do Turynu za 12 milionów euro. Jestem naprawdę szczęśliwy. Transfer do Juventusu będzie ważnym krokiem w mojej karierze. Zawsze marzyłem o tym, by występować w tak znanym klubie. Myślę, że doświadczenie, jakie zdobyłem na boiskach Bundesligi, zaowocuje teraz udanymi występami w Serie A. Oczekuję nowych wyzwań i zapewniam, że dam z siebie wszystko. Juventus odbudowuje swoją potęgę i liczę, że wraz z nim powalczę o mistrzostwo Włoch oraz odniosę sukcesy w europejskich pucharach. 120px|right *Lippi: Juve, bierz Rossiego! :Były selekcjoner piłkarskiej reprezentacji Włoch, Marcello Lippi, wyraził swoją aprobatę w sprawie sprowadzenia do Turynu napastnika Villarealu, Giuseppe Rossiego. Naprawdę, jak już wcześniej mówiłem, bardzo żałuję, że nie zabrałem go ze sobą na finały Mistrzostw Świata w RPA. Jeśli Juventusowi uda się go kupić, bez wątpienia będzie to strzał w dziesiątkę. *Bayer dogadany z Juve w sprawie Vidala? :Według Sky Sport Italia Juventus doszedł do porozumienia z Bayerem Leverkusen w sprawie kwoty odstępnego pomocnika Aptekarzy, Arturo Vidala. Chilijczyk chciałby dołączyć do Starej Damy i wszystko wskazuje na to, że tak się stanie. Bayer chciał za swojego asa 15 milionów euro, jednak Beppe Marotta zbił cenę do 12 milionów. Niebagatelne znaczenie miał tutaj kontrakt piłkarza - wygasający po nadchodzącym sezonie. Vidal ma zastąpić w Turynie odchodzącego z klubu ze stolicy Piemontu Felipe Melo. Ostatnio pojawiły się doniesienia, jakoby do walki o pomocnika włączyła się Chelsea, jednak sam Chilijczyk chętnie zagra w koszulce Starej Damy. 120px|right *Oficjalnie: Tiago na dwa lata w Atletico :Zgodnie z przewidywaniami Tiago Mendes został nowym zawodnikiem Atletico Madryt. Reprezentant Portugalii do hiszpańskiego zespołu trafił na zasadzie wolnego transferu z Juventusu Turyn, z którym we wtorek, za porozumieniem stron, rozwiązał kontrakt. Tiago, który w zespole Atletico występował na zasadzie wypożyczenia od stycznia 2010 roku, podpisał dwuletni kontrakt z klubem z Vicente Calderon. Były piłkarz Chelsea Londyn do Juventusu Turyn trafił latem 2007 roku z Lyonu za około 13 milionów euro. W barwach Starej Damy rozegrał 42 spotkania w Serie A. W zespole Atletico przed półtora roku rozegrał 40 meczów w Primera Division i zdobył sześć goli. *Felipe Melo: Jestem bliski odejścia :Pomocnik Juventusu Turyn Felipe Melo potwierdził, że jest bliski odejścia z klubu. Według różnych źródeł, pozyskaniem Brazylijczyka zainteresowani są przedstawiciele Borussii Dortmund, Paris Saint-Germain i Galatasaray Stambuł. Dostałem ofertę z Europy, która znacznie poprawi moją pensję. Jesteśmy w trakcie finalizacji szczegółów. W ciągu kilku dni wszystko się wyjaśni. Melo ostatnio nie znalazł się w kadrze Juventusu na tournee. Piłkarz od dłuższego czasu był łączony z odejściem z klubu. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że nastąpi to w trakcie letniego okna transferowego. Felipe Melo trafił do Juventusu przed sezonem 2009/10. W tym czasie rozegrał 58 spotkań w Serie A i zdobył cztery gole. 120px|right *Agent: Juventus nie chce Valencii :Juventus Turyn nie czynił starań o sprowadzenie skrzydłowego Manchesteru United Antonio Valencii - poinformował menedżer piłkarza. Juventus? To tylko plotki. Było zainteresowanie z Włoch i Hiszpanii, ale bez żadnych konkretów. Zawodnik ma jeszcze czteroletni kontrakt z Manchesterem United, w którym jest bardzo szczęśliwy. 25-latek na Old Trafford trafił w 2009 roku z Wigan Athletic. *Bayer rozmawia z Juventusem o Vidalu :Dyrektor Bayeru Leverkusen Wolfgang Holzhauser potwierdził, że klub prowadzi rozmowy z Juventusem Turyn w sprawie transferu Arturo Vidala. W tym tygodniu dojdzie także do spotkania przedstawicieli włoskiego klubu z menedżerem piłkarza Fernando Felicevichem. Mogę potwierdzić, że rozmawiamy z Juventusem o Vidalu. Wydaje się być pewne, że nie będzie grał w Niemczech w przyszłym sezonie. Pozyskaniem zawodnika zainteresowany był także Bayern Monachium, ale klub z BayArena nie zamierza sprzedawać swojego piłkarza do innego klubu Bundesligi. Obecna umowa Vidala z Bayerem obowiązuje do 2012 roku. Juventus za definitywny transfer byłego piłkarza Colo Coo będzie musiał zapłacić około 15 milionów euro. 120px|right *Juventus nie składa broni i żąda odszkodowania :Decyzja o pozostawieniu scudetto z 2006 roku w rękach Interu Mediolan wywołała oburzenie w szeregach Juventusu Turyn. Stara Dama zapowiada dalszą walkę o równe traktowanie. Żąda również odszkodowania za straty, które poniosła w wyniku degradacji do niższej klasy rozgrywkowej pięć lat temu. Wynik dzisiejszego posiedzenia Rady Federalnej potwierdza kompletną nierównośc traktowania w analogicznych sytuacjach. Skarga złożona przez Juventus czternaście miesięcy temu pozwoliła dogłębnie zbadać sprawę, ale to niestety nie doprowadziło do przejęcia odpowiedzialności przez organy sportowe, które ograniczyły się do politycznej roli rządu. Oczywistym jest, że w celu ochrony swoich milionów kibiców, akcjonariuszy i pracowników w świetle ujawnionych faktów Juventus nadal będzie dążył do równego traktowania. Klub polecił swoim prawnikom znalezienie najlepszych form ochrony w sądzie administracyjnym i międzynarodowym. Jednocześnie zarządcy i prawnicy przystąpili do oceny strat ekonomicznych, które mogło spowodować takie zachowanie. Od momentu podjęcia dzisiejszej decyzji, dalekiej od przywrócenia równości i sprawiedliwości, Juventus będzie dochodził praw w odpowiednich organach. *Tiago jedną nogą w Atletico :Pomocnik Thago Mendes ma definitywnie opuścić Juventus i na zasadzie wolnego transferu przejść do Atletico Madryt, podpisując roczną umowę. Tak przynajmniej twierdzi hiszpańska prasa. Umowa 30-latka ma być skonstruowana tak, że da klubowi możliwość przedłużenia umowy o kolejny sezon. Były reprezentant Portugalii do Juventusu trafił w 2007 roku, jednak w Turynie nie dane było zrobić mu wielkiej kariery. Ostatnie osiemnaście miesięcy spędził na wypożyczeniu właśnie w Atletico. Teraz nadarza się szansa, na zasilenie madryckiego klubu na stałe. Juventus chciał, oprócz odpowiedniej kwoty pieniężnej, dołączyć Tiago wzamian za Sergio Aguero. Na takie rozwiązanie nie zgodzili się jednak włodarze madryckiego klubu, którzy za swojego asa oczekują wyłącznie gotówki. 120px|right *Marotta chce sprzedać 11 zawodników :Według doniesień włoskiej prasy Beppe Marotta będzie się starał sprzedać 11 piłkarzy z obecnej kadry Juventusu przed zamknięciem letniego okienka transferowego. Wśród nazwisk "do odstrzału" znaleźli się Melo i Amauri, którzy nie pojechali z zespołem na tournee po USA. Nie licząc dwóch Brazylijczyków Turyn ma tego lata opuścić jeszcze dziewięciu piłkarzy, dla których nie ma przewidzianego miejsca w składzie na sezon 2010/2011. Są to: Marco Motta, Zdenek Grygera, Jorge Martinez, Momo Sissoko, Vincenzo Iaquinta, Luca Toni, Luca Marrone, Albin Ekdal oraz Sergio Almiron. *Amauri i Felipe Melo poza kadrą Juventusu :Wszystko wskazuje na to, że Amauri i Felipe Melo opuszczą w najbliższym czasie Juventus Turyn. Obaj zawodnicy znaleźli się poza kadrą "Starej Damy" na letnie tournee drużyny po Stanach Zjednoczonych. Nazwisk obu Brazylijczyków zabrakło na ogłoszonej przez sztab szkoleniowy liście 27 zawodników, którzy wylecą do USA. Wiadomość ta jeszcze bardziej wzmocniła plotki o powrocie Felipe Melo do ojczyzny, gdzie miałby kontynuować karierę w San Paulo lub Corinthians. Amauri, który ostatnich sześć miesięcy spędził na wypożyczeniu w Parmie, może natomiast trafić do Flamengo lub Genoi. W Stanach Zjednoczonych nie zaprezentują się także Sergio Almiron, Albin Ekdal, Fabio Grosso, Momo Sissoko i kontuzjowany Vincenzo Iaquinta. Juventus już 23 lipca zagra w Toronto ze Sportingiem Lizbona. Trzy dni później jego kolejnym rywalem będzie w Nowym Jorku Club America, a 28 lipca w Raleigh zmierzy się z Chivas Guadalajara. 120px|right *Sparing: Juventus - Lucento 6-1 :Juventus pokonał w towarzyskim meczu ekipę Lucento 6:1. Dla Bianconerich bramki strzelali: Pirlo, Matri (trzy) i Quagliarella (dwie). Piłkarze rozegrali dwie trwające po 30 minut połowy spotkania. Już w 3. minucie meczu na prowadzenie wyszli piłkarze Lucento. W piękny sposób wyrównał jednak Pirlo, który wyrównał po dośrodkowaniu Zieglera. Dalsza część meczu była już koncertem gry Juventusu. W 16. minucie po podaniu Quagliarelli strzelił Matri, później w 19. i 20. minucie bramkarza Lucento pokonywał Quagliarella. Pod koniec pierwszej połowy po podaniu Pirlo strzelał jeszcze Matri, powtarzając swój wyczyn jeszcze w 10. minucie drugiej połowy meczu, wówczas jednak podawał Quagliarella. Mecz skończył się zaraz po 16:00. Na koniec piłkarze Juve wykopali w trybuny kilka piłek, pozdrowili kibiców i zeszli do szatni. :Juventus - Lucento 6:1 (5:1) :bramki: 12' Pirlo, 16', 29', 40' Matri, 19', 20' Quagliarella :Juventus (4-2-4): Buffon (31' Storari) - Lichtsteiner (31' Motta), Sorensen (31' Barzagli), Chiellini (31' Bonucci), Ziegler (31' Grygera) - Pazienza (31' Marrone), Pirlo (31' Giandonato) - Krasić (31' De Silvestro), Marchisio (31' Pasquato), Quagliarella, Matri *Claudio Marchisio: Wygram jak Conte :Claudio Marchisio jest przekonany, że będzie odnosił sukcesy grając dla Juventusu Turyn. Pomocnik chce iść w ślady swojego aktualnego trenera - Antonio Conte, który w przeszłości prowadził Juve do sukcesów. Chcę zostać w Juventusie dla Conte i wygrywać jak on. Bardzo mi się podoba jego styl. Kiedyś pełnił na boisko podobną rolę, jak ja teraz. Mam nadzieję, że w swojej karierze, w tym klubie osiągnę tyle, co on. 120px|right *Forlan: Uszanujmy dezycję Sergio :Diego Forlan potwierdził chęć pozostania na Vicente Calderon dodając zarazem, że Atletico Madryt powinno uszanować decyzję Sergio Aguero. Argentyńczyk poinformował pod koniec ubiegłego sezonu, iż pragnie opuścić klub z Madrytu. Piłkarzem Albicelestes interesuje się Real Madryt, Juventus i Manchester City. Forlan i Aguero staną naprzeciw siebie w ćwierćfinałowym starciu Copa America. Jest wiele plotek. Mój kontrakt obowiązuje jeszcze przez dwa lata i chcę zostać w Atletico, tak jak zawsze podkreślałem. Zawsze czułem się tu komfortowo. Są ludzie, którzy chcieliby abym odszedł oraz tacy, którzy chcą abym został. Sergio powiedział mi że chce odejść. Szkoda, bo bardzo dobrze się nam współpracowało. Jeżeli dobrze się jednak czuje z decyzją, którą podjął to trzeba to uszanować. *Vieira zakończył karierę :Patrick Vieira poinformował o zakończeniu piłkarskiej kariery. Francuski pomocnik, który ostatnio występował w Manchesterze City, pozostanie w tym klubie na stanowisku specjalisty ds. rozwoju i pomoże w szkoleniu młodych zawodników. To dla mnie fantastyczne nowe wyzwanie. Jestem bardzo wdzięczny Manchesterowi City za zaoferowanie mi tej możliwości. Mam wiele do nauczenia się w innych obszarach działalności, ale jest tutaj bardzo wielu doświadczonych ludzi. Jestem przekonany, że mogę wnieść znaczący wkład do dalszych sukcesów klubu. Pierwszym zawodowym klubem Vieiry było Cannes, w którym zadebiutował w wieku 17 lat. W 1995 roku przeniósł się do Milanu, w barwach którego zagrał jednak tylko w dwóch spotkaniach, po czym został sprzedany do Arsenalu. Tam spędził dziewięć lat, w trakcie których trzy razy był mistrzem Anglii, a czterokrotnie zdobywał Puchar Anglii i Tarczę Wspólnoty. W 2005 roku został trafił do Juventusu, gdzie przebywał tylko rok, zdobywając mistrzostwo Włoch, potem zabrane Bianconeri w wyniku afery Calciopoli. Kolejne cztery lata Vieira spędził w Interze, w każdym sezonie sięgając po Scudetto. W 2010 roku zdobył też z Nerazzurri Puchar Europy. W Manchesterze grał przez rok i wywalczył Puchar Anglii. W reprezentacji Francji Vieira zadebiutował w 1997 roku, a już rok później świętował mistrzostwo świata. W 2000 roku Les Bleus z Vieirą w składzie zostali mistrzami Europy, a po kolejnych 12 miesiącach zdobyli Puchar Konfederacji. Po raz ostatni pomocnik wystąpił w zespole narodowym w czerwcu 2009 roku w towarzyskim meczu z Nigerią. Łącznie zagrał w 107 spotkaniach, zdobywając w nich sześć bramek. 120px|right *Sparing: Juventus Turyn - Rappresentativa Valsusa 12-1 :Piłkarze Juventusu zwyciężyli w pierwszym towarzyskim spotkaniu przygotowującym do nowego sezonu. Podopieczni Antonio Conte pokonali Rappresentativa Valsusa 12-1. Bramki dla Bianconerich zdobywali: Matri (trzy), Toni i Pepe (po dwie), Marchisio, Quagliarella, Sorensen, De Silvestro oraz Melo. Nowy szkoleniowiec Starej Damy dał w tym spotkaniu szansę zaprezentowania się aż 22 piłkarzom. :Juventus - Rappresentativa Valsusa 12-1 (5-1) :bramki: 22' Marchisio, 23', 44', 59' (k.) Matri, 27' Quagliarella, 31' Sorensen, 52', 69' Toni, 62' De Silvestro, 82' Melo, 89' (k.), 90' Pepe - 14' Barocco :Juventus: Buffon (46' Storari, 66' Manninger) - Lichtsteiner (46' Motta), Sorensen (46' Barzagli), Chiellini (46' Bonucci), Grygera (46' Ziegler) - Pazienza (46' Melo), Pirlo (46' Marrone) - Krasic (46' Pepe), Marchisio (46' De Silvestro), Quagliarella (46' Toni), Matri :Rappresentativa Valsusa: Losacco - Serpa (28' Rizzi), Senor, Barocco, Caputo - Piano, Di Blasi (35' Raschilla), Ferraris, Di Sanza - Carretta, Squillace *Bastos coraz bliżej Juventusu :Juventus Turyn jest coraz bliżej pozyskania skrzydłowego Olympique Lyon Michela Bastosa - poinformowało Corriere dello Sport. Zawodnik od dłuższego czasu jest łączony z przejściem do zespołu Starej Damy. Niewykluczone, że wkrótce dojdzie do finalizacji transferu. Według włoskich mediów Juventus złożył francuskiemu klubowi ofertę w wysokości 12 milionów euro. Loyn za 28-letniego reprezentanta Brazylii liczy, że otrzyma cztery miliony euro więcej. Wszystko jednak wskazuje na to, że oba kluby znajdą kompromis. Juventus ponownie zwrócił uwagę na Bastosa po tym jak zmieniły się przepisy pozwalające teraz na pozyskanie przez włoskie kluby dwóch zawodników spoza Unii Europejskiej. 120px|right *Szybki transfer Rossiego? :Juventus liczy na to, że zdoła sfinalizować transfer Giuseppe Rossiego przed wylotem pierwszego zespołu na okres przygotowawczy do Stanów Zjednoczonych. Podróż za Ocen Atlantycki zaplanowana jest na 19 lipca. Jak informowaliśmy przed dwoma dniami, włodarze Starej Damy definitywnie zrezygnowali z walki o Sergio Aguero i przerzucili swoje zainteresowanie na napastnika Villarreal. Oba kluby doszły podobno do porozumienia w sprawie sumy odstępnego i do sfinalizowania transferu brakuje zgody samego zawodnika. Juventus będzie w najbliższych dniach rozmawiać z reprezentantem Rossiego na temat zarobków i indywidualnego kontraktu. *Ravanelli wrócił do Juventusu :Były ulubieniec kibiców Juventusu Turyn Fabrizio Ravanelli powrócił do Starej Damy jako trener w jej akademii. Wracam do domu! Nawet jeżeli jestem na treningu 12-letnich dzieci, ważne jest, aby pozwolić im zrozumieć, co oznacza noszenie koszulki Juventusu i klubu, który reprezentują. Ktoś kto jest częścią Juventusu, zawsze musi dawać z siebie wszystko na boisku. 120px|right *Vidal: Juve to dobra opcja :Pomocnik Bayeru Leverkusen, Arturo Vidal wypowiedział się na temat zainteresowania swoją osobą włoskiego Juventusu. Według Chilijczyka przenosiny do Starej Damy byłby dla niego wielką szansą, jednocześnie zapewnił iż decyzję co do swojej przyszłości podejmie dopiero po Copa America. O wszystkim zadecyduję po Copa America. Muszę poważnie pomyśleć nad moją przyszłością, ale Juventus byłby dla mnie wielką szansą. *Lichtsteiner o Juve i Conte :Jeden z pierwszych nabytków Juventusu na tegorocznym mercato, Stephen Lichtsteiner wypowiedział się na temat swojego nowego zespołu i Antonio Conte, trenera dla którego nadchodzący sezon również będzie debiutanckim na ławce Juve. Juventus to klub ze wspaniała historią i nie posiadający słabych stron. Pomimo tego, iż nie zagramy w nadchodzącym sezonie w europejskich pucharach, to wciąż jesteśmy zespołem chcącym wygrywać i powrócić na szczyt. Nasz trener to ktoś kto pracuje razem z zespołem i ma ofensywną mentalność, co mi się podoba. Chcę wygrywać wszystko cały czas, jeśli tak się nie dzieje jestem bardzo zły. Conte jest w tym niezmiernie do mnie podobny. 120px|right *Trzy tygodnie przerwy Iaquinty :Napastnik Juventusu, Vincenzo Iaquinta, który doznał podczas wczorajszego treningu kontuzji kolana będzie pauzował trzy tygodnie. Taką odpowiedź dały dokładne badania przeprowadzone dzisiejszego ranka. Za trzy dni przeprowadzimy kolejny test, który upewni nas w naszej diagnozie, jednak Iaquinta będzie pauzował nie mniej niż 20 dni. *Agent Bastosa: Negocjacje trwają :Agent pomocnika Olympique Lyon Michela Bastosa potwierdził, że negocjacje w sprawie transferu jego klienta do Juventusu się nie zakończyły. Ostatnio media donosiły, że transakcja nie dojdzie do skutku, a Bianconeri mieliby zamiast niego zatrudnić Angela Di Marię. Emmanuel De Kerkove zapewnił jednak, że rozmowy nadal są prowadzone, ale przyznał, że pojawiły się też inne oferty dla 27-letniego Bastosa i są one obecnie analizowane. Rozmowy nie zakończyły się, jak donosiła prasa. Są inne opcje poza Juventusem, ale to na razie tajemnica. To nie kwestia priorytetów, ale przemyślenia ofert, które się pojawią. Wyceniany na 13 mln euro Bastos miał przejść do Juve już dwa tygodnie temu, ale póki co pozostaje zawodnikiem Lyonu. 120px|right *Colomba: Wciąż chcemy Amauriego :Szkoleniowiec FC Parmy, Franco Colomba zapowiedział, że klub przez niego prowadzony jeszcze nie poddał się w sprawie Carvalho Amauriego i jego transferu z Juventusu. Trener wypowiedział się również odnośnie nadchodzącego sezonu. Nasze nadzieje na sprowadzenie Amauriego jeszcze nie umarły. On wie, że Parma czeka na niego i oczekuje możliwości kupienia go. - podsumował trener, nie dodając jednak że problemem mogą być ogromne zarobki piłkarza (4 miliony euro za sezon). Naszym celem w Serie A jest się utrzymać, to podstawa. Jeśli będziemy w stanie ugrać coś ponad to będziemy bardzo zadowoleni. *Agent Iaquinty wyklucza odejście z Juve :Agent Vincenzo Iaquinty stwierdził, że nie widzi żadnych podstaw, dla których jego klient powinien opuścić Turyn tego lata. Doświadczony napastnik był już łączony między innymi z Tottenhamem i Zenitem. Iaquinta bierze udział w przedsezonowym zgrupowaniu zespołu. Nie ma żadnych podstaw do tego, aby miał zostać sprzedany z klubu. Według dotychczasowych doniesień, trwająca cztery lata, przygoda Iaquinty z Juventusem powoli dobiega końca. Bianconeri wykupili Fabio Quagliarellę z Napoli i Alessandro Matriego z Cagliari oraz wciąż starają się ściągnąć Sergio Aguero z Atletico Madryt. Dla Iaquinty może więc nie być w składzie Starej Damy miejsca. 120px|right *Aguero: Decyzja po Copa America :Sergio Aguero potwierdził, że do Atletico napłynęła oficjalna oferta z Juventusu Turyn. Argentyński napastnik zapowiedział, że podejmie decyzję co do swojej przyszłości dopiero za kilkanaście dni po zakończeniu Copa America. Wiem doskonale o zainteresowaniu ze strony Juve. Z tego co mówił mi mój agent, Włosi wystosowali oficjalną ofertę. Nie znam jednak szczegółów i wszystko zostawiłem w rękach moich przedstawicieli. Nie chcę teraz zaprzątać sobie głowy transferem. Staram się skupiać tylko na Copa America. Moja przyszłość wyjaśni się dopiero po powrocie do Europy. *Moratti oburzony ostatnimi informacjami :Massimo Moratti w ostrych słowach odpowiedział na zarzuty wobec Interu Mediolan, któremu może zostać odebrane mistrzostwo kraju z 2006 roku. Jego zdaniem naruszane jest także dobre imię nieżyjącego już byłego prezydenta klubu Giacinto Facchettiego. Myślę, że to bardzo poważny atak, wytoczono ciężkie działa na nasz klub. Nie można czegoś takiego akceptować. Powiem to bardzo wyraźnie: Palazzi jest w błędzie. Kompletnie się w tej kwestii myli. Ja tego nie zaakceptuję. Inter tego nie zaakceptuje, a cała sprawa cuchnie jeszcze bardziej, ponieważ został w nią wplątany Facchetti. Mówimy tu o człowieku, którego już z nami nie ma, którego bardzo ceniłem i szanowałem jego szczerość. Przez całą tą sprawę Fachetti może być postrzegany zupełnie inaczej, a ja nie mam dobrego zdania o ludziach, którzy się do tego przyczyniają. Jeśli mam być szczery to sam mógłbym się od tego wszystkiego odciąć, ale mówienie przy okazji całej sprawy o Facchettim to głupota. Kibice Interu wiedzą jakim był on człowiekiem. 120px|right *Inter jednak straci Scudetto 2006!? :Włoska prasa eksplodowała dziś od informacji na temat rzekomego odebrania Interowi Mediolan tytułu z 2006 roku, przyznanego mu po aferze Calciopoli. Informacja ta jest niemal oficjalna. Ostateczne rozstrzygnięcia będą znane 18 lipca, jednak po wczorajszej wypowiedzi prowadzącego dochodzenie Stefano Pozziego, niemal pewne jest, że Inter Mediolan straci jednak mistrzostwo, które przyznano mu w 2006 roku. Początkowo wywalczył je Juventus, ale następnie zostało mu ono odebrane z powodu udziału w aferze Calciopoli. Stara Dama została także zdegradowana do Serie B. Inter z mistrzostwa cieszył się jednak niecałe pięć lat. Jak jednak informują włoskie media, poza odebraniem tytułu Nerazzurrim nie grożą już żadne sankcje, bowiem sprawa uległa przedawnieniu. Mediolańczyków można było ukarać już na początku procesu, ale wtedy ich udział w Calciopoli zbagatelizowano. Jak twierdzi Pozzi niesłusznie, bowiem klub ten obciąża zbyt wiele czynników. Włoska federacja ma teraz twardy orzech do zgryzienia, bowiem jeszcze niedawno jej przedstawiciele twierdzili, że tytuł pozostanie w rękach Interu. Wypowiedź Pozziego może jednak zmienić to stanowisko. *Motta: Juventus, albo zagranica :Obrońca Juventusu FC, Marco Motta, który został przez Starą Damę wykupiony z Udinese po rocznym wypożyczeniu nie jest pewien swojej przyszłości w Turynie. Sam zainteresowany zaznaczył, że jeśli odejdzie z Juve to tylko za granicę. Chciałbym tu zostać. Na tę chwilę dla mnie liczy się tylko mój klub, Juventus. Jestem naprawdę umotywowany aby grać lepiej niż kiedykolwiek. Obecnie myślę tylko o tym, by następny sezon w moim wykonaniu był lepszy niż ten miniony, w którym również przeszkadzały mi kontuzje. Po prostu chcę sezonu bez żadnych problemów. Jestem jednak gotowy spróbować swoich sił za granicą, myślę, że wyjadę prędzej czy później. 120px|right *Juventus sięgnie po Berbatova? :Przedstawiciele Juventusu Turyn, gdyby nie udało im się pozyskać Sergio Aguero, mogą zwrócić uwagę na napastnika Manchesteru United Dimitara Berbatova. Argentyńczyk jest głównym celem transferowym Juventusu, ale mimo oferty opiewającej na 40 milionów euro, wszystko wskazuje na to, że Atletico sprzeda go do Realu Madryt. Juventus nadal poszukuje nowego napastnika i według brytyjskich mediów na ich celowniku znalazł się Berbatov. Reprezentant Bułgarii mimo wielu zdobytych w ostatnim sezonie bramek, nie może liczyć na regularne występy na Old Trafford. Manchester United jest podobno gotowy sprzedaż Berbatova, jeżeli zainteresowany klub wyłoży około 14 milionów funtów. Wcześniej Bułgar był także łączony z Valencią i Paris Saint-Germain. *Luciano Moggi: Teraz prawda wychodzi na jaw… :Teraz prawda wychodzi na jaw, oby nie za późno - miał powiedzieć były dyrektor generalny Juventusu Turyn, ojciec skandalu Calciopoli - Luciano Moggi, który tym samym skomentował słowa Prokuratora Federalnego - Stefano Palazziego, atakujące Inter Mediolan. Wstyd! My ponieśliśmy odpowiedzialność w wydziale sprawiedliwości za grzechy, które w ogóle nie istniały. My pogwałciliśmy tylko artykuł 1. (Juventus przyp. red) kodeksu sportowego, a oni (Inter przyp. red) także 6. Tamte mistrzostwa (2005 i 2006 przyp. red) należą do Juventusu, chociaż klub nic nie zrobił, aby walczyć o sprawiedliwość. Sam musiałem o nią walczyć, za ten wspaniały zespół. Uwaga na inny aspekt. Moim zdaniem Federacja powinna mieć komisarza. Jeszcze stwierdzono, że Scudetto 2006 należy do Interu. Ja się śmieję, ale nie płaczę. Teraz prawda wychodzi na jaw i mam nadzieję, że jeszcze nie jest za późno. 18 lipca mamy się dowiedzieć, czy Inter Mediolan nadal będzie uznawany za triumfatora ligi włoskiej w sezonie 2005/06 (zakończył ligę na trzeci miejscu), czy też zostanie pozbawiony tytułu, który przejął po Juventusie Turyn. 120px|right *Motta chce pokazać na co go stać, Juve chce go sprzedać do Atletico :Marco Motta jest łączony z Atletico Madryt, gdzie miałby najprawdopodobniej oddany w ramach rozliczenia za Sergio Aguero. On sam nie wyklucza przeprowadzki do Hiszpanii, ale chciałby, aby Juventus zaufał mu także w tym sezonie. Gdybym został sprzedany do Atletico, to nie byłoby mi przykro, bo myślałem o tym, aby przenieść się za granicę, ale póki co jestem piłkarzem wielkiego klubu, jakim jest Juventus i chcę pokazać, że stać mnie na rozegranie świetnego sezonu. Jakiś czas temu Juve wykupiło Mottę z Udinese Calcio za 3,75 mln euro. Poprzedni sezon spędził on w Turynie na zasadzie wypożyczenia z opcją pierwokupu, z której klub jak widać zdecydował się skorzystać. *Juventus walczy o Vidala :Chilijczyk Arturo Vidal jest coraz bliżej wzmocnienia Juventusu Turyn. Duet Marotta-Paratici ponoć już udał się do Niemiec, aby zamknąć negocjacje z Bayerem Leverkusen. Jakiś czas temy popularne Aspiryny odrzuciły ofertę SSC Napoli, która opiewała na wartość 7,5 mln euro. Zatem wiadomo, że jeśli Juve poważnie myśli o pozyskaniu Vidala, to musi złożyć co najmniej ofertę wartą 10 mln euro. 120px|right *Lichtsteiner: Fantastycznie dołączyć do Juve :Stephan Lichsteiner, który dołączył w tym tygodniu do Juventusu FC, stwierdził w wywiadzie, iż gra dla turyńczyków jest dla niego zaszczytem i ma nadzieję na odniesienie sukcesów w trykocie Starej Damy. To zaszczyt móc grać dla Juventusu. W ostatnim sezonie klub miał problemy, ale wierzę, że w nadchodzących rozgrywkach jest w stanie lepiej się zaprezentować. Mam nadzieję, iż zdobędziemy w przyszłym sezonie jakieś trofeum. Wspaniale będzie znowu zagrać razem z Reto. Przyjaźnimy się od lat i znamy się jeszcze z gry w Szwajcarii. Razem graliśmy, siedem lat temu, w Grasshopper i cieszę się, że znów się spotykamy. Piłkarz scharakteryzował krótko siebie jako piłkarza. Jestem bardzo agresywny na boisku, całkowicie inny niż w codziennym życiu. Nie strzelam dużo bramek, ale jeśli już trafiam do siatki, to są to ważne gole. Mam nadzieję trochę takowych zdobyć dla Juve. *Inter zachowuje tytuł :FIGC oddalił wniosek Juventusu o odebranie tytułu mistrzowskiego, który po aferze Calciopoli przyznano Interowi Mediolan. Turyńczycy domagali się przywrócenia tytułu im, jako zwycięzcy rozgrywek w sezonie 2005/2006. Juventus wygrał wtedy całą ligę, ale po wybuchu afery Calciopoli nie tylko odebrano mu mistrzostwo, przyznając tytuł Interowi, ale także zdegradowano drużynę do Serie B, z której powróciła po roku. Ostatnimi czasy Stara Dama rozpoczęła batalię o odzyskanie odebranych jej tytułów, argumentując iż w aferę zamieszanych było więcej drużyn, a wydany w 2006 roku nie był całkowicie sprawiedliwi. Wniosek turyńskiego klubu nie został jednak podzielony, a przedstawione dowody uznane za "niewystarczające". Było to jednak wstępne orzeczenie. Ostateczne decyzje zapadną 18 lipca, jednak niewiele wskazuje na to, że wyrok zostanie zmieniony. 120px|right *Marotta: Aguero tak, Vucinic być może :Dyrektor generalny Juventus Giuseppe Marotta kolejny raz przyznał, że klub jest poważnie zainteresowany napastnikiem Atletico Madryt Sergio Aguero. Bianconeri chcieliby latem zatrudnić światową gwiazdę i reprezentant Argentyny otwiera ich listę życzeń. Marotta podkreślił, że jeśli nie uda się zatrudnić 23-letniego zawodnika, to tylko dlatego, że inny klub zaproponuje za niego dużo większą kwotę. Jeśli nie przejdzie do nas, to dlatego, że druga oferta była poza naszym zasięgiem. Na pewno zatrudnimy czołowego zawodnika. Zdecydowaliśmy, że wykorzystamy na niego dużą część naszego budżetu. Juve jest także zainteresowane Mirko Vuciniciem z Romy, ale w jego przypadku klub z Turynu nie zamierza przepłacać. Nie mam problemu z tym, by powiedzieć, że bardzo nam się podoba. Jednak jest piłkarzem Romy i nie rozmawialiśmy bezpośrednio z tym klubem. Vucinic to ciekawy zawodnik. Jednak nie jesteśmy gotowi na finansowe poświęcenie wobec niego. *Oficjalnie: Lichtsteiner w Juve :Juventus FC za pośrednictwem swojej oficjalnej strony internetowej poinformował o sfinalizowaniu transferu Szwajcara Stephana Lichtsteinera z Lazio Rzym. Piłkarz podpisał z nowym klubem czteroletni kontrakt. Negocjacje w sprawie transferu tego zawodnika trwały od kilku tygodni. Najwięcej problemów sprawiało ustalenie kwoty odstępnego. Lazio upierało się przy 12 milionach euro, które miało zapisane w kontrakcie zawodnika. Ostatecznie Juventus zapłacił jednak 10 milionów euro, a należność tą będzie regulować przez trzy najbliższe lata. 120px|right *Moratti: Nie oddamy tytułu Juventusowi :Prezydent Interu Massimo Moratti nie wyobraża sobie, by jego klub mógł utracić tytuł mistrzowski przyznany za sezon 2005/06. Nerazzurri zdobyli ówczesne Scudetto z powodu ukarania Juventusu, zamieszanego w aferę Calciopoli. Włodarze Starej Damy uważają, że światło dzienne ujrzały nowe fakty, które zmieniają postać rzeczy. Juventus domaga się, by tytuł za sezon 2005/06 trafił ponownie do Turynu lub został zupełnie anulowany. Przeciwny takiemu rozwiązaniu jest rzecz jasna Moratti. Nie będę nawet tego rozważać. Taka sytuacja nie może mieć miejsca. *Buffon i Lucarelli kupili klub :Gianluigi Buffon i Cristiano Lucarelli stali się współwłaścicielami klubu Carrarese. Bramkarz Juventusu wykupił 20 procent akcji, natomiast napastnik Napoli wraz ze swoim ojcem zakupili 27,5 procent udziałów. Buffon nigdy nie ukrywał, że jest kibicem Carrarese, które znajduje się w mieście, w którym się urodził. Lucarelli również pochodzi z Toskanii, gdzie dokonuje licznych inwestycji. 120px|right *Agent: Aguero może zagrać w Juventusie :Juventus Turyn jest bardzo mocno zainteresowany pozyskaniem Sergio Aguero z Atletico Madryt - poinformował agent zawodnika. Obie strony pozostają w stałym kontakcie. Kontakt z Juventusem jest stały. Aguero chce przejść do dużego klubu i Juventus pasuje do tego profilu. Szanse na zobaczenie Aguero w koszulce Juventusu są konkretne. Atletico Madryt za swojego zawodnika oczekuje podobno 45 milionów euro. Juventus jest podobno gotowy wyłożyć za Argentyńczyka maksymalnie 30 milionów euro. Czerwiec *Zamparini: Amauri za drogi dla Palermo :Prezydent Palermo Maurizio Zamparini przyznał, że chciałby mieć ponownie w klubie napastnika Amauriego, ale nie ma na to funduszy. Jego zdaniem 31-letni piłkarz zarabia cztery razy za dużo, by mógł wrócić na Stadio Renzo Barbera. Amauri w drugiej połowie ostatniego sezonu grał na wypożyczeniu w Parmie, gdzie odzyskał formę i zdobył siedem bramek w lidze. Jego kontrakt z Juventusem wygasa jednak za rok i włoskie media spodziewają się transferu, mimo że piłkarz chciałby wrócić do Turynu. Zaczęto go łączyć z Palermo, gdzie grał w latach 2006-2008, ale wygląda na to, że powrotu na Sycylię nie będzie. Amauri to obecnie jeden z najsilniejszych napastników we Włoszech, ale nie może tutaj wrócić. Jego zarobki są dla nas za wysokie. Jeśli by zaakceptował milion euro za sezon, to bym od razu go ściągnał z powrotem, ale obecnie zarabia ponado cztery miliony euro. Palermo nie stać na takich piłkarzy. 120px|right *Lichtsteiner po badaniach :Stephan Lichtsteiner przeszedł dziś badania medyczne w Juventusie Turyn. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że jego transfer z Lazio Rzym zostanie sfinalizowany w ciągu najbliższych godzin. Reprezentant Szwajcarii przejdzie do Juventusu za około 10 milionów euro. Sam zawodnik ma podpisać czteroletni kontrakt, dzięki któremu będzie zarabiał około dwóch milionów euro rocznie. Lichtsteiner będzie czwartym nowym zawodnikiem, który dołączy do Juventusu podczas letniego okna transferowego. Wcześniej klub sfinalizował transfery Andrei Pirlo, Reto Zieglera i Michele'a Pazienzy. *Deschamps żałuje odejścia z Juve :Trener Olympique Marsylia Didier Deschamps przyznał, że żałuje odejścia z Juventusu w 2007 roku. 42-letni obecnie szkoleniowiec rozstał się z Bianconeri zaraz po tym, jak wywalczył z klubem awans do Serie A. Teraz zdaje sobie sprawę, że decyzja, jaką podjął była pochopna. Deschamps podkreślił, że wiele to go nauczyło i dlatego teraz postanowił pozostać w Marsylii, by pokazać, że potrafi dłużej pracować w jednym miejscu. Nadal żałuję odejścia z Juve. Ten błąd nauczył mnie jednego - nigdy nie podejmuj pochopnych decyzji. Zapłaciłem za to doświadczenie. Zostałem określony mianem "krnąbrnego", ale zostając w Marsylii mogę pokazać, że etykiety są czasem błędne. Pod wodzą Deschampsa OM w 2010 roku wywalczyło mistrzostwo Francji i Puchar Ligi, który w tym sezonie obroniło. 120px|right *Vucinić mierzy wyżej niż Blackburn :Mirko Vucinić najprawdopodobniej opuści tego lata AS Romę, po tym jak popadł w konflikt z kibicami rzymskiego klubu. Po piłkarza rzekomo zgłaszało się Blackburn Rovers, jednak agent piłkarza stwierdził, iż Czarnogórzec mierzy wyżej. Mieliśmy początkowe spotkanie z dyrektorem Walterem Sabatinim trzy tygodnie temu. Do rozmów wrócimy kiedy Mirko wróci z wakacji. Co do Blackburn, to nie mieliśmy z nimi żadnego kontaktu. To szanowany i solidny klub, jednak mój klient mierzy wyżej i może dołączyć do bardziej prestiżowego zespołu. Vucnić jest niezadowolony z atmosfery jaka panuje względem jego osoby we Włoszech, z powodu konfliktu z kibicami, których nie jest pupilem. Tak, to prawda miałem spotkanie z władzami Juve, ale rozmawialiśmy o wielu zawodnikach. O Vucinicia zaledwie spytano, nie było mowy o zagłębianiu się w detale. *Grandolfo w Juve? :18-letni snajper AS Bari Francesco Grandolfo, który w pożegnalnym spotkaniu AS Bari z ekstraklasą zdobył hattricka przeciwko Bolognie (Bari wygrało 4:0) według włoskiej prasy stał się współwłasnością spadkowicza i Juventusu. Połowa karty Grandolfo miała być dodana przy transakcji z Sergio Almironem. Młody zawodnik pozostanie mimo wszystko na kolejny sezon w zespole Gallettich, aby nabrać doświadczenia. 120px|right *Oficjalnie: D'Agostino w Udinese, Ekdal w Juve :Nie tylko Emiliano Viviano był dzisiaj "wystawiony" na aukcję. W ten sam sposób klub, w którym grać będą w przyszłym sezonie, poznali Gaetano D'Agostino i Albin Ekdal. Włoch trafił do na powrót do Udinese, Szwed zaś do Juventusu. D'Agostino w ostatnim sezonie grał we Fiorentinie, która kupiła 50% jego karty z Udinese. We Florencji rozegrał zaledwie 13 spotkań, jednak pomimo tego chciał tam pozostać. Więcej zaoferowało jednak Udinese i to tam trafił pomocnik. Albin Ekdal większość swojego pobytu w Turynie spędził na wypożyczeniach. Na ostatni sezon stał się natomiast współwłasnością Juve i Bologny, gdzie rozegrał 24 spotkania. Teraz 21-latek powraca do drużyny Bianconerich. To czy zostanie w kadrze, czy ponownie zostanie wypożyczony nie jest jeszcze pewne. *Aquilani przegrał z Pirlo :Zawodnik Liverpoolu Alberto Aquilani, który przez ostatni sezon grał na wypożyczeniu w Juventusie nie zasilił drużyny Starej Damy na stałe, gdyż dołączył do niej Andrea Pirlo, który automatycznie zablokował możliwość transferu byłego pomocnika AS Romy. Według doniesień prasowych The Reds byli skłonni odsprzedać Aquilaniego do Juve za dziesięć, nie jak początkowo ustalono 16 milionów euro. Mimo to turyńczycy nie zgodzili się na taką transakcję. Miało tak być, ponieważ po przyjściu do Starej Damy Andrei Pirlo, dla pomocnika Liverpoolu nie byłoby już miejsca w kadrze. Alberto Aquilani w ostatnim sezonie na wypożyczeniu rozegrał w Juventusie 33 spotkania, w których zdobył dwie bramki i zaliczył sześć asyst. 120px|right *Elkann: Wspaniała przyszłość przed Juve :Prezes Fiata i grupy inwestycyjnej Exor, która jest właścicielem Juventusu FC, John Elkann stwierdził, po wczorajszym zebraniu zarządu, iż przed Starą Damą rysuje się wspaniała przyszłość- powrót na należne jej w futbolu miejsce. Przed Juventusem wspaniała przyszłość. Zaprezentowany plan jest ambitny i ma w zamierzeniu wywindowanie klubu na szczyt futbolowego świata i nawiązanie do przeszłości Starej Damy. W planach jest zbudowanie silnego składu zdolnego do walki o najwyższe cele. Jesteśmy gotowi podążyć tą drogą. Platini stwierdził, że chciałby w najbliższym czasie wręczyć nam jakiś puchar, więc nie możemy go zawieść. *Martinez wróci do Catanii? :Jorge Martinez w przyszłym sezonie będzie występował w barwach Catanii z której odszedł przed rokiem na rzecz Juventusu Turyn. 28-latek nie sprawdził się w drużynie "Starej Damy". Nowy trener Antonio Conte nie widzi przyszłości dla Jorge Martineza w swoim zespole, dlatego zgodnie z doniesieniami Tuttosport, odejdzie po zakończeniu sezonu. Catania początkowo chciała wypożyczyć tego zawodnika na rok, ale władze klubu z Turynu bardziej preferują sprzedaż. Latem 2010 roku Martinez trafił do Turynu za 12 milionów euro. 120px|right *Beck zostanie w Hoffenheim? :Dyrektor sportowy Hoffenheim Ernst Tanner stwierdził, że transfer Andreasa Becka do Juventusu Turyn raczej nie dojdzie do skutku. 24-letni piłkarz od dłuższego czasu jest łączony z przenosinami do zespołu Starej Damy. Spodziewam się, że Andreas Beck zagra dla nas w przyszłym sezonie. Włoskie media informowały, że Juventus był gotowy przeznaczyć na transfer Becka około pięciu milionów euro. Priorytetem dla turyńskiego klubu jest jednak sprowadzenie obrońcy Lazio Rzym Stephana Lichtsteinera. *Oficjalnie: Giovinco współwłasnością Juve i Parmy :Choć było niemal pewne, iż Sebastian Giovinco nie zagra w przyszłym sezonie Juventusie, to dopiero dzisiaj zostało to oficjalnie potwierdzone. Stara Dama wydała komunikat, w którym oświadczyła iż Giovinco stał się współwłasnością Parmy i Juventusu. Juventus FC potwierdza, iż Parma wykorzystała możliwość wykupu 50% karty zawodniczej Sebastiana Giovinco za 3 miliony, które będą spłacane w trzech ratach - dowiadujemy się w oficjalnym oświadczeniu władz Starej Damy - Transakcja, która wejdzie w życie z dniem pierwszego lipca zasili budżet klubu o około 2,7 miliona euro. Do transakcji doszło, mimo iż nowy trener Juve, Antonio Conte widział dla Giovinco miejsce w swoim zespole. Jednak sam zawodnik chciał pozostać w Parmie na kolejny sezon. 120px|right *Oficjalnie: Czterech zostaje w Juventusie :Reprezentanci Włoch Alessandro Matri, Fabio Quagliarella, Simone Pepe i Marco Motta zostają na stałe w Juventusie Turyn - poinformował włoski klub. Juventus zapłacił 15,5 miliona euro Cagliari Calcio za definitywny transfer 26-letniego Matriego, który dotychczas w Turynie występował na zasadzie wypożyczenia. Za Quagliarellę Stara Dama wyłożyła 10,5 miliona euro, natomiast za Pepe i Mottę turyński klub zapłacił odpowiednio 7,5 i 3,75 miliona euro. Quagliarella podpisał z Juventusem trzyletni kontrakt, natomiast Matri, Pepe i Motta złożyli podpisy pod czteroletnimi umowami. *Rinaudo opuści Turyn :Leandro Rinaudo w minionym sezonie występował w barwach Juventusu Turyn. Sezonu jednak nie zaliczy do udanych i Juve nie zdecyduje się przedłużyć z nim wypożyczenia. Juve musiałoby zapłacić 5 milionów euro, jeśli zechciałoby wykupić zawodnika z Napoli. Wszystko wskazuje jednak na to, iż włodarze zespołu Starej Damy nie poczynią takiego kroku. Sam piłkarz również nie wydaje się być zrozpaczony rozstaniem z ekipa z Turynu i powrotem do Neapolu. W Juventusie przeżyłem bardzo pechowy sezon. Teraz wracam do Napoli w najlepszym możliwym momencie - po fantastycznym, zakończonym trzecim miejscem sezonie, a przed czekającymi nas występami w Lidze Mistrzów. 120px|right *Juventus złożył ofertę za Rossiego :Według Tuttosport Juventus złożył Villarreal ofertę wykupu ich piłkarza Giuseppe Rossiego. Bianconeri chcąc obniżyć cenę za reprezentanta Włoch chcą do oferty włączyć sprowadzonego rok temu Jorge Martineza, który w Turynie się nie sprawdził. Villarreal chce za swojego asa 30 milionów euro, Stara Dama chce zniwelować tę kwotę włączając do oferty Jorge Martineza, który nie jest widziany w planach Juve na nowy sezon. Oprócz Bianconerich o piłkarza starać się ma podobno również Inter Mediolan. Jako pierwsza ofertę złożyła Barcelona, ale ligowy rywal odrzucił ją jako nieadekwatną do oczekiwań finansowych. Warto nadmienić, że Rossi ma w kontrakcie klauzulę odejścia w wysokości 40 milionów euro. *Pablo Osvaldo na celowniku Juve i Interu :Napastnik Espanyolu Barcelona, Pablo Osvaldo znajduje się w kręgu zainteresowań Juventusu i Interu, tak przynajmniej utrzymuje agent zawodnika, który do 2009 roku występował właśnie w włoskiej ekstraklasie. 'Mój klient chętnie wróciłby do Włoch. To prawda, że Juventus i Inter są nim zainteresowane i mogę potwierdzić, iż kontaktowaną się z nami w tej sprawie. Espanyol oczekuje oferty na poziomie 20 milionów euro, jednak wydaje mi się, że transfer mógłby zamknąć się w kwocie 15-16 milionów euro. Póki co Pablo jest jednak na wakacjach, więc za wcześnie mówić o przenosinach.'' Pablo Osvaldo to Argentyńczyk z włoskim paszportem, który ma za sobą 12 występów we włoskiej młodzieżówce. We Włoszech występował w Atalancie, Lecce, Fiorentinie i Bolognie, z której w 2009 roku przeniósł się do Espanyolu. 120px|right *Buffon chwali zatrudnienie Pirlo :Bramkarz Juventusu Turyn Gianluigi Buffon uważa, że Andrea Pirlo będzie dużym wzmocnieniem jego zespołu. Reprezentant Włoch został pozyskany na zasadzie wolnego transferu z Milanu i zdaniem Buffona może pomóc Bianconeri w zdobywaniu trofeów. W ostatnim sezonie Stara Dama zajęła siódme miejsce w Serie A i nie zagra w europejskich pucharach. Buffon liczy jednak, że letnie wzmocnienia pozwolą drużynie poprawić się w kolejnych rozgrywkach. Juventini chcą tylko wygrywać i mam nadzieję, że w 2012 roku ten klub będzie znowu wygrywał. Nie wiem, dzięki któremu piłkarzowi to się stanie. Może Pirlo, którym jest najlepszym możliwym nabytkiem. *Juventus oferuje 9 mln euro za Lichtsteinera :Włoskim dziennikarzom udało się nagrać, jak dyrektor sportowy Juventusu Turyn - Giuseppe Marotta spotkał się z prezydentem Lazio Rzym - Claudio Lotito. Obaj panowie mieli rozmawiać na temat transferu Stephana Lichtsteinera. Klauzula odejścia Szwajcara wynosi 12 mln euro, ale Biancocelesti są gotowi sprzedać go za 10 mln euro. Stara Dama jednak póki co nie ma zamiaru wyłożyć więcej, niż 9 mln euro. Pomimo wszystko prasa jest przekonana, że obie strony w najbliższych dniach dojdą do porozumienia. 120px|right *Britos na celowniku Juventusu :25-letni Miguel Britos, który na co dzień broni barw FC Bologna znalazł się na celowniku Juventusu Turyn. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że środkowy w najbliższym czasie wzmocni ekipę ze stolicy Piemontu. Dyrektor sportowy - Giuseppe Marotta ponoć już rozpoczął negocjacje z władzami Rossoblu, a już od jakiegoś czasu miał obserwować piłkarza Bolonii. *Bastos blisko Juventusu :Juventus Turyn jest bliski pozyskania wszechstronnego Brazylijczyka Michela Bastosa - poinformowały francuskie media. Oba kluby doszły podobno do porozumienia w sprawie kwoty odstępnego, która ma wynieść 15 milionów euro. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że transfer może zostać sfinalizowany już w tym tygodniu. Bastos, który do Lyonu trafił w 2008 roku z Lille, od dłuższego czasu był łączony z przenosinami do Juventusu. 120px|right *Chedjou odrzucił ofertę Juve :Obrońca Lille OSC Aurelien Chedjou odrzucił ofertę Juventusu. Bianconeri skontaktowali się z reprezentantem Kamerunu, ale ten poinformował ich, że zamierza dalej grać dla Les Dogues. To dobre wieści dla klubu, który ostatnio przede wszystkim traci piłkarzy. Chedjou oprócz Juve interesowały się także Arsenal, Bayern Monachium i Liverpool. Wszystkie te zespoły będą musiały poszukać jednak innych wzmocnień, bowiem kończący w poniedziałek 26 lat piłkarz nie ma w planach zmiany pracodawcy. Chedjou, którego kontrakt obowiązuje do 2015 roku, w ostatnim sezonie walnie przyczynił się do zdobycia przez LOSC mistrzostwa Francji. Zagrał w lidze w 34 spotkaniach i zdobył w nich jednego gola. Wycenia się go obecnie na osiem milionów euro. *Maradona: Aguero nie zagra dla Juve :Teść Sergio Aguero, słynny Diego Maradona stwierdził, że zawodnik Atletico Madryt nie będzie grał w kolejnym sezonie w Juventusie, bowiem jego przyszłość to jeden z madryckich klubów. On zostanie w Madrycie, czy to w Atletico czy z Realu. Fani w Hiszpanii go kochają i nadal będą mieli okazję go oglądać. Aguero od kilku tygodni jest łączony z odejściem ze swojego obecnego klubu, a wśród zainteresowanych jego osobą wymienia się często właśnie Juventus, który w tym okienku transferowym chce sprowadzić do siebie kilka gwiazd światowego futbolu, by sezon podobny do poprzedniego, w którym drużyna nie wywalczyła awansu do europejskich pucharów, już się nie powtórzył. 120px|right *Roma i Juventus powalczą o Higuaina :Przyszłość Gonzalo Higuaina na Santiago Bernabeu wcale nie jest taka oczywista. Pozyskaniem argentyńskiego napastnika interesują się AS Roma oraz Juventus Turyn. Jose Mourinho liczy, że jego zespół przed nowym sezonie wzmocni Neymar. Jeśli transakcja dojdzie do skutku to stanie się jasne, że madrycki zespół będzie musiał opuścić jeden z napastników, niewykluczone, że będzie nim właśnie Gonzalo Higuain. Zainteresowanie ze strony AS Romy i Juventusu Turyn wydaje się poważne i oba kluby najprawdopodobniej stoczą walką o napastnika. Higuain jest wyceniony na około 30 mln euro, ale włoskie zespoły są gotowe zaoferować jedynie około połowy tej kwoty. *Platini wierzy w Juventus :Prezydent UEFA Michel Platini wierzy, że Juventus wkrótce znowu zacznie walczyć o najważniejsze trofea. Bianconeri na razie nie potrafią nawiązać walki z czołówką włoskiej Serie A i w ostatnim sezonie zajęli dopiero siódme miejsce, więc nie zagrają w europejskich pucharach. Platini podkreślił, że chciałby w obecnej roli nagrodzić Juve za wygranie Ligi Mistrzów lub Ligi Europejskiej. Francuz grał kiedyś dla Starej Damy przez pięć lat, dwukrotnie zdobywając Scudetto i wygrywając także rozgrywki o Puchar Europy. Przedłużam moje rządy w UEFA o kolejne cztery lata by mieć okazję nagrodzić nie tylko Inter i Milan, ale i Juventus. Bianconeri muszą wrócić na właściwą drogę. Było wiele spraw, po tym jak stracili wspaniałych piłkarzy i w takich sytuacjach jest łatwiej niszczyć, niż budować. Jednak ponownie zaczynają podróż. 120px|right *Moggi: Jestem gotowy na wojnę :W środę 15 czerwca Luciano Moggi został dożywotnio zdyskwalifikowany w prawach działacza piłkarskiego. Oznacza to, że nie będzie mógł pełnić już żadnej funkcji we włoskim futbolu. Były dyrektor Juventusu Turyn absolutnie nie zgadza się z tą decyzją. Ten wyrok jest całkowitym zignorowaniem tego, co powiedział Sąd Najwyższy Coni. Jest ktoś, kto za to zapłaci i oni doskonale o tym wiedzą. Chcę wojny? Już ją rozpoczęliśmy. Zobaczymy, co wyniknie z tej gry. Chcę odejść ze świata piłki wtedy, kiedy ja będę tego chciał, a nie wtedy, kiedy inni niesprawiedliwie mi powiedzą, że mam to zrobić. Coni chciało zaktualizować temat, czyli przyjrzeć się dokładnie temu, co się naprawdę wydarzyło, a nie robić częściowy proces na podstawie 21 rozmów telefonicznych jednego śledczego, który w auli sądu w Neapolu pokazał, ile jest wart. Ten proces oparł się na 21 rozmowach. Sam sędzia Piero Sandulli stwierdził, że nie ma w nich niczego nielegalnego. *Sissoko: Zostaję w Juve :Pomocnik Juventusu Mohamed Sissoko przyznaje, że schlebia mu zainteresowanie ze strony Realu Madryt, ale podkreśla, że chce zostać na kolejny sezon w Turynie. Były zawodnik Liverpoolu miałby zastąpić na Santiago Bernabeu odchodzącego z klubu Lassanę Diarrę. Wiem o ostatnich doniesieniach tylko z gazet. To miło, że obserwuje mnie taki klub jak Real, ale moje stanowisko jest jasne. Chcę zostać w Juventusie. Mój kontrakt wygasa dopiero za dwa lata i chcę go wypełnić. 120px|right *Storari nie prowadzi rozmów z Genoą :Agent Marco Storariego, Claudio Vigorelli zdementował w wywiadzie dla Pianetagenoa1893.net pogłoski jakoby jego klient prowadził rozmowy z Genoą. Bramkarz spędził ostatni sezon w Juventusie, w którym zastępował kontuzjowanego Buffona, jednak mimo dobrej dyspozycji został odsunięty od pierwszego składu po wykurowaniu się Gigiego. Nie było żadnych rozmów z Genoą. Wszelkie plotki na temat rozmów i przenosin Marco do Genoi, czy też Lazio nie mają żadnych podstaw. Agent nie określił jednak jasno przyszłości swojego klienta, któremu raczej nie będzie odpowiadać rola drugiego bramkarza Starej Damy w nadchodzącym sezonie. *Oficjalne: Pazienza w Juventusie :Zgodnie z przewidywaniami były już pomocnik SSC Napoli, Michele Pazienza trafił do Juventusu Turyn. Ten 29-letni zawodnik związał się ze Starą Damą umową do 30 czerwca 2014 roku. Pazienza trafił do Juve na zasadzie wolnego transferu. Wcześniej na takich samych zasadach do zespołu z Turynu przenieśli się Reto Ziegler i Andrea Pirlo. 120px|right *Moggi i Giraudo dożywotnio zdyskwalifikowani :Były dyrektor Juventusu Turyn Luciano Moggi i były administrator tego klubu, Antonio Giraudo zostali dożywotnio zdyskwalifikowani w prawach działaczy. Oznacza to, że już nigdy nie będą pełnić żadnej roli w świecie włoskiego futbolu. Ich los podzielił wiceprezydent Federcalcio, Innocenzo Mazzini. FIGC już jakiś czas temu złożył wniosek o wykluczenie ze środowiska piłki nożnej całej trójki. Pomimo protestów adwokatów Moggiego, prokurator federalny, Stefano Palazzi przychylił się do prośby Federcalcio. Cała trójka poniosła konsekwencje afery Calciopoli, która wstrząsnęła włoską piłką w 2006 roku. *Vucinić będzie rozmawiał z Juventusem :Mirko Vucinić spotka się z przedstawicielami Juventusu Turyn w czwartkowy wieczór by rozmawiać na temat ewentualnego transferu, a następnie jego agent będzie rozmawiał z rzymianami na temat przyszłości swojego klienta. Tymczasem dyrektor sportowy klubu z Rzymu oświadczył, że transfer reprezentanta Czarnogóry nie jest przesądzony i nie wykluczone, że jeśli zmieni zdanie, zostanie na kolejny sezon w zespole Luisa Enrique. Istnieją również doniesienia z Wysp Brytyjskich, gdzie władze Blackburn Rovers i Tottenham gotowi są zapłacić 20 milionów euro. 120px|right *Nedved o transferach i Conte :Zagorzali fani Juventusu Turyn pamiętają jeszcze czasy, jak w tym zespole występował czeski piłkarz Pavel Nedved, pełniący obecnie funkcję dyrektora sportowego tego zespołu. Nedved udzielił wypowiedzi dla włoskiej telewizji, w których zwrócił uwagę na ewentualne wzmocnienia drużyny oraz pozycję aktualnego szkoleniowca, którym od jakiegoś czasu jest Antonio Conte. Nie wiem, czy uda nam się pozyskać wielu mistrzów, ale z pewnością chcemy wzmocnić na tyle skład, by dać satysfakcję kibiców Juventusu i rozegrać dużo lepszy sezon od zakończonego. Trener Conte? Z pewnością ma predyspozycje, by sobie poradzić, umiejętności przemawiają za nim. Oczywiście zrobimy wszystko, co w naszej mocy, by dać mu takich piłkarzy i taki sztab, by miał jak najłatwiejsze zadanie. Ostatnie skandale we włoskich mediach? Cóż, często jak otwieram gazetę, to mam ochotę przerzucić z miejsca kilka stron, boli, że dziennikarze zajmują się takimi sprawami, a pomijają piękno tego sportu. Miejmy nadzieję, że wszystko zostanie jak najszybciej wyjaśnione, bo wszyscy tego potrzebujemy. *Cagliari chce pieniędzy za Matriego :Mimo wcześniejszych raportów o dogadaniu się Cagliari z Juventusem w sprawie Matriego, nic nie zostało postanowione. Wszystko przez fakt, iż Sardyńczycy chcą za swojego piłkarza jedynie gotówki, w grę nie wchodzą więc zawodnicy Primavery, których Stara Dama chciała włączyć do transakcji. Rozmawiałem już z dyrektorem generalnym Juventusu, Beppe Marottą i zastrzegłem, że nie chcemy żadnych młodzieżowców. Wcześniejsze raporty sugerowały, iż Juve zapłaci za Matriego 10 milionów euro plus trzech młodych zawodników. Co na to sam zainteresowany? Napastnik bardzo chce zostać w Turynie - Jestem zadowolony z mojego pobytu w Juve i chciałbym tutaj pozostać. Jednak z samego sezonu nie mogę być usatysfakcjonowany w 100% - powiedział w końcówce maja Matri. Teraz wszystko po stronie Juventusu, który musi zapłacić całość z umówionych 15,5 miliona euro. 120px|right *Agent Aguero: Nie było spotkania z Juventusem :Jeden z agentów Sergio Aguero zaprzeczył jakoby doszło do jakiegokolwiek spotkania z przedstawicielami Juventusu. Dodał przy tym, iż zawodnik marzy o grze w kolejnej edycji Ligi Mistrzów, ale nie odrzuca żadnych propozycji z góry. Gonzalo Rebasa oraz ja, czyli obaj agenci Kuna, znajdujemy się teraz w Argentynie i z nikim się nie spotkaliśmy. Ani my, ani nikt inny nie był także we Włoszech. Teraz przebywamy w Argentynie i rozmawiamy na temat przyszłości naszego klienta. To jasne, że Kun chciałby grać w kolejnym sezonie w Lidze Mistrzów. Nie będzie to jednak czynnik decydujący o jego przyszłości. Obecnie rozważamy wszystkie opcje i bierzemy przy tym pod uwagę wiele czynników. *Przyszłość Aguero wyjaśni się w przeciągu 15 dni :Sergio Aguero jakiś czas temu zapowiedział, że żegna się z szeregami Atletico Madryt, ale nadal nie wiadomo, w jakim klubie będzie występował w przyszłym sezonie. Przyszłość Argentyńczyka powinna się wyjaśnić w przeciągu dwóch tygodni. Rozważamy kilka opcji, ale jasne jest, że Sergio chciałby zagrać w Lidze Mistrzów. Wszystko powinno się wyjaśnić do 15 dni, ale Aguero na pewno nie zmieni decyzji. Piłkarz już zdecydował, że chce odejść z Atletico, a włodarze tego klubu do tej pory nie zrobili nic, by spróbować go zatrzymać. Zainteresowanie Aguero wyrażają: Real Madryt, Juventus Turyn i Manchester City. 120px|right *Buffon: Kocham Juventus i zostaję w Turynie :Kocham Juventus, jego kibiców i na 100% zostanę w Turynie - zapewnił Gianluigi Buffon, którego przyszłość zdaniem wielu przynajmniej do tej pory stała pod znakiem zapytania. Czuje wielką miłość do Juventusu. Zwłaszcza do fanów, którzy zawsze czuli do mnie sympatię. To co wydarzyło się w zeszłym sezonie, to jakieś nieporozumienie, ale nie chcę nikogo winić za taki stan rzeczy. Ostatnio usłyszałem bardzo miłe słowa o mnie i myślę, że spotkało to mnie za to, co zawsze dawałem Juve. Władze klubu dobrze mnie poznały i mnie szanują. Właśnie dlatego nie mam wątpliwości: Zostaję w Juventusie na 100%. Mówi się, że powiedziałem, że Scudetto wywalczone z Juve byłoby warte o 1,2 mln euro więcej niż wygranie mistrzostwa gdzie indziej. Teraz mogę potwierdzić te słowa. Właśnie tak to odczuwam. Po powrocie do gry po półrocznej przerwie wszyscy udawali mówiąc mi, że jestem w 100% gotowy. Każdy potrzebuje pewnego czasu, aby powrócić na najwyższy poziom. Ja będę kontynuował karierę jeszcze przez wiele lat i powrócę do szczytowej formy. *Transfer Bastosa gotowy w 90 procentach :Jak ocenił agent Michela Bastosa w wywiadzie udzielonym France Football, transfer jego klienta z Olympique Lyon do Juventusu FC jest już niemal przesądzony. O przenosinach Brazylijczyka do Serie A mówiono przez niemal cały poprzedni sezon. Zainteresowanie Juventusu jego osobą nie było żadną tajemnicą, a sam zawodnik otwarcie przyznawał, iż po pięciu latach spędzonych we Francji chciałby zasmakować futbolu we włoskim wykonaniu, nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to dla niego rozbrat z europejskimi pucharami. Tym samym wola obu stron wkrótce powinna zostać zaspokojona, bowiem jak ocenił agent piłkarza "transakcja jest już kompletna w 90 procentach". 120px|right *Giovinco nie będzie grał dla Conte :Antonio Conte, nowy trener Juventusu chciałby sprowadzić do swojej drużyny wypożyczonego do Parmy Sebastiana Giovinco, ale ten nie chce wracać do Turynu, woląc w kolejnym sezonie występować w barwach Parmy. Giovinco do Parmy trafił przed poprzednim sezonem na zasadzie wypożyczenia, jednak jego nowy klub ma prawo wykupić 50 procent karty zawodniczej, co byłoby równoznaczne z pozostaniem tego gracza na kolejny sezon. Obecnie plan jest taki, że Giovinco chce rozegrać kolejny sezon w Parmie. Stanie się tak o ile pomiędzy oboma klubami nie dojdzie do jakichś niespodziewanych zwrotów akcji. Na razie więc Sebastian zostaje. Wszyscy wiemy jednak jak nieprzewidywalny jest rynek transferowy, dlatego nie możemy być jeszcze wszystkiego pewni. *Felipe Melo: Klub mnie nie szanuje :Felipe Melo udzielił już drugiego niezwykle odważnego wywiadu w ostatnich kilku dniach. Tym razem stwierdził, iż Juventus okazuje mu brak szacunku rozważając jego transfer po „niemal idealnym” sezonie. Powiedzmy to szczerze: Juventus mnie nie szanuje albo przynajmniej ja odnoszę takie wrażenie. Widziałem moje nazwisko włączane do szeregu różnych transakcji, a klub nie zaprzeczył żadnej z tych informacji. Nikt nawet do mnie nie zadzwonił. Nie jestem jakimś tam sobie zawodnikiem. Nie jestem też kartą przetargową używaną do sprowadzenia jakiegoś innego piłkarza. Wydaje mi się, że jestem ważnym członkiem tej drużyny. Słyszałem plotki o tym czy tamtym pomocniku, jednak zapomina się chyba, że beze mnie ten zespół rzadko kiedy w poprzednim sezonie wygrywał. Popełniłem tylko jeden błąd w spotkaniu przeciwko Parmie, ale poza tym miałem niemal idealny sezon. Podniosłem się po wcześniejszym nieudanym sezonie. Fani zdali sobie z tego sprawę i mnie kochają. Chcę zostać, ponieważ ja także kocham Juve i chcę wygrywać w tych barwach. 120px|right *12,5 mln euro za Quagliarellę, 8 mln euro za Pepe, zniżka za Matriego? :Juventus Turyn przystąpił do negocjacji w sprawie piłkarzy, którzy przebywają w stolicy Piemontu na zasadzie wypożyczenia z opcją pierwokupu. Bianconeri poważnie myślą o zatrudnieniu na stałe Fabio Quagliarelli, Simone Pepe oraz Alessandro Matriego. Za zawodnika, który cały czas jest własnością Udinese Calcio Bianconeri są gotowi wyłożyć 8 mln euro. Jeśli chodzi o Quagliarellę z SSC Napoli, to raczej żadne negocjacje nie wchodzą w grę i jeśli Włoch ma pozostać w szeregach Starej Damy, to Juve będzie musiało zapłacić za niego 12,5 mln euro, co ponoć jest gotowe zrobić. Bianconeri mogą liczyć na zniżkę, jeśli chodzi o transfer Alessandro Matriego. Cagliari Calcio jest zainteresowane bowiem: Cristianem Pasquato, Luką Morrone i Ciro Immobile, a cała trójka jest wyceniana na 10 mln euro. Przypomnijmy, że Juve już w styczniu zapłaciło za wypożyczenie snajpera 2,5 mln euro, a dodatkowo oddało na współwłaścicielstwo Lorenzo Ariaudo. Teraz za definitywne wykupienie Matriego Juve miało dodatkowo przelać na konto Sardyńczyków 15,5 mln euro. Stara Dama raczej nie wykupi Alberto Aquilaniego, w zamian za którego musiałaby zapłacić drużynie Liverpool FC aż 16 mln euro. Juventus ponoć zaoferował The Reds za pomocnika 8 mln euro, ale ta oferta została odrzucona i nie zanosi się na to, aby Anglicy mieli zamiar w ogóle negocjować z biało-czarnymi. Jeśli nic nie ulegnie zmianie, wówczas Aquilani powróci na Wyspy Brytyjskie. Juve na pewno nie skorzysta z prawa pierwokupu, jeśli chodzi o Armanda Traore z Arsenalu Londyn, ale za to nieoczekiwanie wykupi Marco Mottę z Udinese Calcio, za którego ma zapłacić 5 mln euro. Prawy obrońca jednak ma zostać zakupiony tylko po to, aby później sprzedać go do hiszpańskiej Malagi. *Palladino wróci do Juventusu? :Wszystko wskazuje na to, że Raffaele Palladino w najbliższym czasie powróci do Juventusu Turyn. Piłkarz cały czas jest w połowie własnością Starej Damy i prawdopodobnie otrzyma ostatnią szanse na występy w barwach Starej Damy. Antonio Conte ponoć jest zainteresowany zarówno ściągnięciem do klubu Sebastiana Giovinco, jak i właśnie Palladino. Juve dokonuje takich ruchów, ponieważ ze względu na brak udziału klubu w europejskich pucharach większość zawodników odmawia Bianconerim. 120px|right *Felipe Melo: Mourinho jest moim idolem :Brazylijczyk Felipe Melo wyraził chęć gry w Realu Madryt. Transfer jest o tyle prawdopodobny, że Juve chce sprzedać pomocnika, a ponadto jest zainteresowane pozyskaniem Lassa Diarry. Nie jestem świadomy tego, że Real się mną interesuje. Czytałem o tym w gazetach, a jeśli to by była prawda, to mógłbym być bardzo szczęśliwy, ponieważ jestem wielkim fanem Jose Mourinho. Jeśli pracowałbym z moim idolem, to po prostu nie mógłbym nie być szczęśliwy. On jest najlepszym trenerem na świecie. *Agent: Buffon nigdy nie myślał o odejściu :Agent bramkarza Gianluigiego Buffona zapewnił, że jego klient nigdy nie miał w planach odejścia z Juventusu Turyn. Od pewnego czasu media donosiły o możliwej przeprowadzce mistrza świata z 2006 roku, ale Silvano Martina twierdzi, że do transferu nie dojdzie. Ujawnił on, że reprezentant Włoch miał oferty z różnych klubów, ale był lojalny wobec Starej Damy. W ostatnim sezonie miał natomiast poważną kontuzję i dlatego potrzebował potem czasu, by wrócić do wysokiej formy. Od 2006 roku Gigi miał oferty z całego świata i od dwóch największych włoskich klubów. Miał kontuzję i długo nie grał, co wywołało bezpodstawne plotki. Wracał po siedmiomiesięcznej przerwie, więc potrzebował czasu, by powoli wrócić do formy, ale nigdy nie myślał o opuszczeniu Juventusu, ani też Bianconeri nie myśleli o sprzedawaniu go. Buffon, który ma kontrakt ważny do 2013 roku, w ostatnim sezonie zagrał w lidze tylko w 16 spotkaniach. 120px|right *Rolando w Romie, czy Juve? :Agent obrońcy FC Porto Rolando przyznał, że jego klient może latem przenieść się do Włoch. Peppino Tirri potwierdził, że reprezentant Portugalii nie miałby nic przeciwko transferowi do Romy, a interesuje się nim również Juventus. Agent Rolando podkreślił jednak, że w Porto 25-letni piłkarz będzie miał możliwość występowania w Lidze Mistrzów, czego nie mogą mu zapewnić Giallorossi, czy Bianconeri. Tym samym zainteresowane kluby będą musiały złożyć mu bardzo intratne propozycje, jeśli chcą go zatrudnić. Chętnie przeniósłby się do Romy, jeśli jego wymagania zostaną spełnione. Wkrótce zobaczymy, co przyniesie przyszłość. Ktokolwiek go chce, musi zaoferować około 15 mln euro. Nie jest młodym chłopakiem. Jeśli musiałby wybierać pomiędzy kuszącą propozycją i szansą gry najważniejszych rozgrywkach w najbliższej przyszłości, co oferuje mu Porto, to może wybrać to drugie. Wiele zależy od tego, jak dobra byłaby propozycja. W ostatnim sezonie Rolando wygrał z Porto Ligę Europejską, a także zdobył mistrzostwo i Puchar Portugalii. *Lotito: Lichtsteiner kosztuje 12 milionów :Według doniesień z ostatnich dni Lazio miało się zgodzić opuścić cenę za swojego obrońcę Stephana Lichtsteinera do 10 milionów euro i tym samym umożliwić transfer Szwajcara do Juventusu. W dzisiejszym oświadczeniu prezydenta klubu, Claudio Lotito dowiadujemy się jednak, że nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Transakcja z Juventusem? Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. Ja niczego nie podpisywałem. W kontrakcie zawodnika jest klauzula odstępnego, której zamierzamy się trzymać, myślę że trzeba niektórym o tym przypomnieć. W naszym interesie jest Lichtsteinera zatrzymać, ale chcemy również aby był szczęśliwy, o ile znajdzie się klub skłonny wypełnić klauzulę i o ile znajdziemy zastępcę. Włoska prasa twierdzi, iż następcą Szwajcara w stołecznym klubie mógłby być zawodnik Genoi, Abdoulay Konko. Transfer piłkarza do Turynu zależy więc najprawdopodobniej od samego Juventusu. 120px|right *Sissoko opuści Juventus? :Włoska prasa spekuluje na temat przyszłości Mohameda Sissoko w Juventusie. Dziennikarze łączą byłego gracza Liverpoolu z transferem do Fiorentiny oraz Marsylii. Fiorentina i Marsylia? To tylko dziennikarskie spekulacje. Jak już wcześniej wspominałem uważam, że Sissoko pozostanie w Juventusie. Wiem, że Conte za nim przepada, więc myślę, że będzie chciał zatrzymać Mohameda w zespole. *Juventus osiągnął porozumienie ws. Matriego :Alessandro Matri najprawdopodobniej i w kolejnym sezonie będzie reprezentował barwy Juventusu FC, który zdaniem włoskiej prasy doszedł do porozumienia z Cagliari Calcio w sprawie transferu definitywnego. Już w styczniu, gdy zawodnik był wypożyczany na Stadio Olimpico, ustalono ze będzie on kosztował Juventus 15,5 miliona euro w przypadku chęci pozyskania go na zasadach transferu definitywnego. Dziś nie wiadomo jednak jaką kwotę Stara Dama zapłaci ostatecznie za jego pozyskanie, bowiem do transakcji najprawdopodobniej zostaną włączeni młodzi zawodnicy, którzy powędrują w przeciwnym kierunku i którzy obniżą sumę jaką trzeba będzie uregulować w gotówce. Mowa o Luca Marrone, Cristian Pasquato i Ciro Immobile, którzy od nowego sezonu mają reprezentować barwy sardyńskiego klubu. Transfery te mają zostać potwierdzone oficjalnie jeszcze w tym tygodniu. 120px|right *Lichtsteiner o krok od Juve :Juventus FC oraz Lazio Rzym osiągnęły porozumienie w sprawie warunków transferu Stephana Lichtsteinera, który teraz rozpocznie rozmowy w sprawie kontraktu indywidualnego ze swoim potencjalnym nowym pracodawcą. Zostaliśmy poinformowani o porozumieniu pomiędzy Lazio a Juventusem w sprawie transferu. Teraz czekamy tylko na sygnał, że możemy stawić się i podpisać umowę, tak by Stephan jak najszybciej mógł spełnić swoje marzenie. Lichtsteiner już od pewnego czasu łączony był z Juventusem, który jednak musiał walczyć o jego względy z innymi zainteresowanymi, których nie brakowało. Jak się okazuje jest bliski zwycięstwa w tej batalii. Wcześniej Stara Dama pozyskała m.in. Reto Zieglera, a jej celowniku znajduje się także trzeci Szwajcar – Gokhan Inler, który jednak prowadzi także zaawansowane rozmowy z Napoli. *Menedżer Aquilaniego: Nie rozmawiamy z Milanem :Menedżer Alberto Aquilaniego zaprzeczył informacjom, jakoby był w kontakcie z przedstawicielami Milanu. Włoski pomocnik ostatni sezon spędził na wypożyczeniu z Liverpoolu w Juventusie Turyn, ale na razie Stara Dama nie podjęła decyzji o jego wykupieniu. Mogę powiedzieć, że nie wiem nic o zainteresowaniu Milanu. To tylko plotki i nie mieliśmy żadnego kontaktu z Milanem. 120px|right *Juve chce wykupić Pepe i Mottę, Martinez kartą przetargową :Jorge Martinez w przyszłym sezonie już nie będzie grał w Juventusie Turyn. Po zaledwie roku spędzonym w stolicy Piemontu, były zawodnik Catanii Calcio ma odejść do Udinese Calcio. Właśnie Martinez ma być kartą przetargową Bianconerich przy próbie wykupienia zarówno Marco Motty, jak i Simone Pepe. Juve ma prawo do pierwokupu tych graczy. *Agent: Iaquinta w Romie za Vucinicia? Nic nie wiem :Informowaliśmy o negocjacjach Juventusu Turyn z agentem Mirko Vucinica i ewentualnej ofercie "Starej Damy" w którą włączony może być Vincenzo Iaquinta. Agent 31-letniego napastnika zdementował informację o odejściu jego klienta. Vincenzo do Romy za Vucinicia? Nie. Nic o tym nie wiem. Mój klient pozostanie dalej zawodnikiem Juventusu. Gdy tylko jest zdrowy, występuje w wyjściowym składzie Juve. Czy decyzja agenta w porozumieniu z zawodnikiem zablokuje transfer reprezentanta Czarnogóry? 120px|right *Melo: Nie wszyscy zasługują na grę w barwach Juve :Zdaniem Felipe Melo kibice Juventusu mieli rację atakując niektórych graczy Starej Damy w trakcie poprzedniego sezonu. Brazylijczyk twierdzi, iż nie wszyscy z obecnej kadry zasługują na grę w Turynie. Juventus nie ma innego wyboru jak tylko kupić prawdziwych mistrzów, dzięki którym wynik taki jak w poprzednim sezonie nie powtórzy się już. Obecny zespół nie ma wiele niedociągnięć i kibice są świadomi tego. Już w połowie sezonu każdy wiedział, że zespół nie zmierza we właściwym kierunku. Było dwóch czy trzech graczy, którzy byli mocno krytykowani, ponieważ nie spełniali pokładanych w nich nadziei. Oni nie są warci gry w tych barwach i nie pomogą nam w walce o mistrzostwo. Ja także w swoim pierwszym sezonie w Juventusie byłem mocno krytykowany, ale jestem dumny z tego jak się odbudowałem. Osobiście miniony sezon w moim wykonaniu uważam za pozytywny. *Conte skompletował sztab :Nowy trener Juventusu Antonio Conte skompletował swój sztab szkoleniowy. Jego asystentem będzie Angelo Alessio, z którym Conte grał w Juve w sezonie 1991/1992. Współpracowali też oni przez rok w Sienie. Ponadto w sztabie znajdzie się też Cristian Stellini, którym był asystentem Conte, kiedy ten prowadził Bari. Trener bramkarzy będzie Claudio De Filippi, uważany za jednego z najlepszych w swoim fachu w Europie. Trenerem przygotowania fizycznego będzie natomiast Paolo Bertelli. 120px|right *Juve wyrazi zgodę na sprzedaż Ekdala? :Albin Ekdal jest w posiadaniu dwóch klubów: Juventusu i Bologny. Oba zespoły będą musiały podjąć niedługo decyzję dotyczącą jego dalszej przyszłości. Mówi się o tym, że piłkarzem zainteresowane jest Udinese, które chętnie widziałoby szwedzkiego pomocnika u siebie. Gra zawodnika w Juventusie jest raczej wykluczona, gdyż w tym klubie znajduje się wielu zawodników o światowej renomie. Ekdal jest wyceniany obecnie na 4 miliony euro i zarówno Juventus, jak i Bologna czekają na oferty oscylujące w granicach tej kwoty. *Pirlo: Dziękuję Juventusowi :Andrea Pirlo przez ostatnie dziesięć lat występował w drużynie AC Milanu. W przyszłym sezonie zobaczymy go w barwach Juventusu Turyn. Zawodnik jest zadowolony z takiego przebiegu swojej kariery. Pirlo podjął decyzję o odejściu z Milanu w porozumieniu z kierownictwem klubu. Jednocześnie podziękował on Juventusowi zaumożliwienie mu gry w tym zespole. Podjąłem tę decyzję wspólnie z kierownictwem rossonerich. Po dziesięciu latach postanowiłem spróbować czegoś nowego i dziękuję Juventusowi za danie mi takowej szansy. 120px|right *Juve zatrzymało Toniego u siebie :Przez pewien okres czasu nie było wiadome czy Luca Toni zdecyduje się pozostać w Turynie na kolejny sezon. Odbyła się rozmowa piłkarza z włodarzami zespołu i trenerem, po której zawodnik podjął decyzję o dalszej grze w Juventusie. Toni wyznał włoskim dziennikarzom, że zamierza zrobić wszystko, aby pomóc drużynie i wywalczyć sobie miejsce w składzie Juve. W przyszłym roku nadal będę grał w Juventusie. Kierownictwo klubu i trener powiedzieli mi, że zamierzają na mnie stawiać, dlatego ze swojej strony zrobię co będe mógł, by pomóc zarówno nowemu trenerowi, jak i całej drużynie. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że musimy odegrać się za ostatni sezon - dosyć kiepski w naszym wykonaniu. *Beck dostał zgodę na odejście do Juve :24-letni Andreas Beck w rozmowie z nowym trenerem Hoffenheim przyznał, iż chce odejść do większego klubu, dlatego jego dotychczasowy pracodawca wyraził zgodę na transfer do zainteresowanego nim Juventusu. Zawodnik może odejść do Turynu. On rozmawiał już z nowym trenerem Holgerem Stanislawskim i potwierdził, że woli odejść do Juventusu, wielkiego klubu, który w przyszłości może zapewnić mu grę w Lidze Mistrzów. Beck chce się rozwijać i nabierać doświadczenia. Do uzgodnienia pozostają więc warunki kontraktu indywidualnego oraz kwota odstępnego, która według różnych szacunków powinna wynieść od 5 do 8 milionów euro. 120px|right *Pirlo chciałby Rossiego w Juventusie :Nowy pomocnik Juventusu Turyn Andrea Pirlo chciałby, aby drużynę przed nowym sezonem wzmocnił także jego kolega z reprezentacji Włoch Giuseppe Rossi. Byłoby wspaniale zobaczyć Rossiego w Juventusie. On jest wielkim zawodnikiem i udowodnił to w ciągu kilku ostatnich sezonów. Mam nadzieję, że trafi do drużyny z czołówki i jestem pewny, że gdziekolwiek się znajdzie, to tam odniesie sukces. *Perotti wzmocni Juventus? :Juventus Turyn jest bliski pozyskania pomocnika Sevilli Diego Perottiego. Według włoskich mediów, kwota transferu ma opiewać na 16 milionów euro. Oba kluby prowadzą zaawansowane rozmowy w sprawie transferu. 22-letni Argentyńczyk jest związany z Sevillą umowa do 2015 roku. Znajduje się w niej klauzula z kwotą odstępnego w wysokości 48 milionów euro. a 120px|right *Aguero zapewnia: Zostaję w Hiszpanii :Sergio Aguero zapewnił, że zostanie w Hiszpanii, co oznacza, że grono potencjalnych kandydatów do jego pozyskania znacznie się zmniejszyło. Jak nam dobrze wiadomo napastnik chce odejść z Atletico Madryt, ale nadal nie wiadomo gdzie zagra. Chcę odejść z Atletico Madryt, bo uważam, że nadszedł odpowiedni czas, aby spróbować swoich sił gdzie indziej, ale nie chcę odchodzić z Hiszpanii. Klauzula odejścia Aguero wynosi 45 mln euro. Zawodnik znajduje się na liście życzeń Juventusu Turyn i Bayernu Monachium, ale już wiadomo, że tam nie odejdzie. W gronie potencjalnych nabywców pozostaje jednak Real Madryt. *Moggi o transferach Juve :Luciano Moggi po raz kolejny nie daje o sobie zapomnieć. Były dyrektor sportowy Juventusu skomentował dotychczasowe wzmocnienia turyńczyków. Do tej pory drużynę Bianconerich wzmocniło trzech zawodników: Pirlo, Pazienza i Ziegler. A co o nich sądzi charyzmatyczny Moggi? Oto niedawna wypowiedź Luciano: Marotta? Trzeba wierzyć, że wszystko w Juve idzie ku dobremu. Pirlo to świetny zawodnik. Jest niezwykłym profesjonalistą i mistrzem jakich mało w obecnym świecie futbolu. Ziegler i Pazienza? W moim Juve nie byłoby dla nich miejsca nawet na ławce. 120px|right *Conte i Marotta zasiądą na Wembley :Nowy trener Juventusu Antonio Conte oraz jego dyrektor sportowy Beppe Marotta zasiądą na trybunach stadionu Wembley, by przyglądać się dyspozycji reprezentantów Szwajcarii Gokhana Inlera, Stephana Lichtsteinera oraz Reto Zieglera. Szwajcarzy zagrają z Anglikami w ramach eliminacji do Euro 2012, a przedstawiciele Juventusu swą uwagę skierują głównie na Inlera, który po zerwaniu rozmów z Napoli jest bliski dołączenia do Starej Damy. Włoscy dziennikarze twierdzą, że zawodnik uzgodnił już warunki kontraktu indywidualnego z nowym klubem i zawodnik będzie otrzymywał 2,2 miliona euro rocznie przez cztery lata obowiązywania umowy. Jedyną kwestią podlegającą obecnie negocjacjom jest kwota odstępnego jaka musi zostać wpłacona do kasy klubowej Udinese Calcio. Zebrette oczekują w zamian za kartę zawodniczą swojego piłkarza aż 18 milionów euro, dlatego Juventus liczy, że w zamian za część gotówki będzie mógł oddać do Udinese przynajmniej jednego zawodnika ze swej bogatej kadry, dzięki czemu obniżyłby koszty tej transakcji. Inler nie będzie jednak jedynym zawodnikiem, któremu będą przyglądać się Marrotta i Conte. W kręgu zainteresowań ich klubu znajduje się także defensor Lazio Rzym Stephan Lichtsteiner, a niedawno do drużyny dołączył na zasadzie wolnego transferu inny Szwajcar Reto Ziegler. *Inter powalczy z Juve o Bastosa :Agent Michela Bastosa przyznał, że Inter Mediolan także wyraził zainteresowanie pozyskaniem zawodnika Olympique Lyon, ale to Juventus przedstawił swoją ofertę pierwszy i nadal pozostaje faworytem wyścigu. Potwierdzam, że Inter jest zainteresowany pozyskaniem Michela Bastosa, ale Bianconeri wykonali pierwszy ruch i przede wszystkim przedstawili konkretną ofertę. Mój klient nie ma specjalnych preferencji dotyczących Juventusu czy Interu. On po prostu kocha futbol i chce grać. Kontrakt 27-letniego Brazylijczyka z Olympique wygasa w czerwcu 2013 roku, ale od pewnego czasu mówi się o jego przenosinach do Włoch, które ułatwić miałoby otrzymanie przez niego francuskiego paszportu, dzięki czemu nie „blokowałby” w żadnym włoskim klubie miejsca przeznaczonego dla graczy spoza Unii Europejskiej. 120px|right *Pazienza przechodzi do Juventusu :Michele Pazienza będzie kolejnym nabytkiem Juventusu FC, jeśli tylko pomyślnie przejdzie testy medyczne. Pomocnik Napoli oficjalnie barwy klubowe ma zmienić najpóźniej na początku przyszłego tygodnia. Negocjacje z Juventusem zostały zakończone. Jeszcze pod koniec tego tygodnia lub na początku kolejnego Pazienza przejdzie testy medyczne. Pazienza zostanie zatem trzecim piłkarzem pozyskanym przez Juventus po zakończeniu sezonu 2010/2011. Wcześniej z klubem związali się Andrea Pirlo i Reto Ziegler. *Toni: Jestem częścią projektu :Napastnik Luca Toni ma zamiar zostać w Juventusie Turyn i jest zdeterminowany dać z siebie wszystko, by zespół poprawił siódme miejsce, które zajął w Serie A w tym sezonie. Bianconeri mają od paru dni nowego trenera, którym został Antonio Conte, ale zmiana na stanowisku szkoleniowca nie wpłynęła na sytuację Toniego. 34-letni piłkarz zapewnił, że nadal jest członkiem zespołu Starej Damy i chce razem z kolegami z zespołu zrehabilitować się za niezbyt udany ostatni sezon. To jasne, że dla klubu i trenera jestem częścią projektu. Dlatego zostaję w Turynie i zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, by pomóc nowemu trenerowi. Musimy wszystko zacząć od nowa po niezbyt udanym sezonie. Toni po transferze z Genoi w styczniu zagrał w lidze w 13 spotkaniach i zdobył w nich dwa gole. 120px|right *Aquilani zostaje w Juventusie :Alberto Aquilani zostanie w Juventusie Turyn. Menedżer pomocnika, Franco Zavaglia poinformował, że Stara Dama ostatecznie zdecydowała się na wykupienie reprezentanta Włoch. Aquilani zostanie w Juventusie. Mam informacje z pierwszej ręki od władz Liverpoolu i wiem, że Bianconeri zdecydowali się kontynuować z nim współpracę. Alberto zainteresowane były także drużyny Interu i Milanu, ale moim zdaniem te doniesienia nie są poparte faktami. *Udinese: Juventus chce Inlera :Udinese Calcio potwierdziło, że Juventus Turyn jest zainteresowany pozyskaniem Gokhana Inlera. Nie było spotkania z Juventusem Turyn w sprawie Alexisa Sancheza lub Inlera. Niemniej jednak, wiele klubów interesuje się Inlerem i jednym z nich jest Juventus. Jeszcze niedawno wydawało się, że Inler przejdzie po zakończeniu sezonu do Napoli. Teraz wydaje się jednak, że sprawa transferu upadła. Między Udinese i Napoli było porozumienie, ale zawodnik nie doszedł do porozumienia w sprawie warunków indywidualnego kontraktu. Według włoskich mediów, Juventus w ramach rozliczenia jest gotowy zaoferować Udinese kilku zawodników. Jest możliwe, że w transfer włączeni zostaną inni zawodnicy, ale nic nie zostało jeszcze ustalone. 120px|right *Lassana Diarra trafi do Serie A? :Defensywny pomocnik Realu Madryt Lassana Diarra znalazł się na celowniku działaczy trzech włoskich zespołów – Interu Mediolan, AC Milanu i Juventusu Turyn. W niedawno zakończonym sezonie reprezentant Francji nie miał pewnego miejsca w kadrze Jose Mourinho. Piłkarz jest zdeterminowany by opuścić madrycki zespół i przenieść się do klubu, w którym będzie mógł liczyć na występy w wyjściowej jedenastce. Sprowadzeniem zawodnika zainteresowany jest Inter Mediolan. Leonardo szuka zawodnika silnego fizycznie, który mógłby występować w środku pola obok Wesleya Sneijdera. Reprezentant Francji wydaje się być idealnym kandydatem do koncepcji brazylijskiego szkoleniowca. Diarra znajduje się także na celowniku AC Milanu oraz Juventusu Turyn. Działacze Starej Damy są gotowi zaoferować za pomocnika około 15 mln euro. Sam zawodnik nie wydaje się być zainteresowany transferem do zespołu, który nie występuje w Lidze Mistrzów. Oprócz włoskich zespołów francuski pomocnik łączony jest także z transferem do Fenerbahce Stambuł oraz Arsenalu Londyn. *Juventus rozmawiał w sprawie Inlera :Dyrektor generalny Juventusu Turyn - Giuseppe Marotta, już rozmawiał z prezydentem Udinese Calcio - Gino Pozzo w sprawie Gokhana Inlera. Prezes Friulianich żąda za piłkarza 18 mln euro. Z Juve o zawodnika rywalizuje SSC Napoli. Niewykluczone, że w ramach rozliczenia za piłkarza Bianconeri oddadzą kogoś z grona: Frederic Sorensen, Paolo De Ceglie, Manuel Giandonato, Luca Marrone, Albin Ekdal lub połowę karty Sebastiana Giovinco. 120px|right *Trezeguet lub Amauri w Napoli? :Byli klubowi koledzy z Juventusu Turyn David Trezeguet i Amauri są kandydatami do wzmocnienia Napoli. Władze klubu z Neapolu potwierdziły, że zamierzają sprowadzić nowego napastnika. Trezeguet i Amauri są jednymi z głównych kandydatów. Trezeguet przez ostatni rok występował w hiszpańskim Herculesie Alicante, ale nie ukrywa, ze chciałby wrócić do Włoch. - Napoli byłoby dobrym rozwiązaniem. To mógłby być dla mnie nowy bodziec. Chciałbym wrócić do Włoch i pokazać co mam jeszcze do zaoferowania - powiedział Trezeguet. Z kolei Amauri wrócił do Juventusu Turyn po półrocznym wypożyczeniu do Parmy. W jego przypadku, w transferze do Napoli mogą przeszkodzić zbyt wygórowane żądania finansowe. Obecnie urodzony w Brazylii reprezentant Włoch zarabia około czterech milionów euro. *Chiellini: To dobra decyzja zarządu :Giorgio Chiellini nie kryje swojego entuzjazmu z powodu zatrudnienia Antonio Conte na stanowisku szkoleniowca Starej Damy. Zawodnik Juventusu jest przekonany, że następca Luigiego Del Neriego wprowadzi do szatni entuzjazm oraz determinację, jakiej brakowało w zakończonym właśnie sezonie. Nie miałem tego zaszczytu, by grać obok Conte, ale wprost nie mogę doczekać się spotkania z nim. To człowiek, który wniesie do szatni entuzjazm i determinację. Spełniło się życzenie kibiców, bo bardzo zabiegali o zatrudnienie tego szkoleniowca. Myślę jednak, że to nie jedyny powód wyboru Conte. Włodarze Juve podjęli mądrą i przemyślaną decyzję. 120px|right *Marotta: Conte może zapisać się w historii klubu :Dyrektor generalny Juventusu Turyn Giuseppe Marotta powiedział, że Antonio Conte może zapisać kolejną ważną stronę w historii klubu. We wtorek Conte został oficjalnie nowym trenerem Starej Damy. Nosił koszulkę, opaskę kapitana i podnosił trofea. Conte wrócił i może zapisać kolejną ważną stronę w historii klubu. Prezentuje zwycięską mentalność, łącząc sukces z dobrą piłkę, co widzieliśmy podczas jego pracy w Sienie. Dlatego też jesteśmy wszyscy szczęśliwi. Odniósł tutaj ważne rzeczy jako piłkarz i jestem pewny, że odniesie sukcesy jako trener. *Andrea Agnelli: Z Conte wygramy :Prezydent Juventusu Turyn, Andrea Agnelli nie ma cienia wątpliwości co do tego, że Stara Dama znów zacznie zdobywać trofea. Jego zdaniem nowy trener Antonio Conte jest gwarancją sukcesów. Chcemy wygrywać i dlatego chcieliśmy ponowić współpracę z Antonio Conte. Z nim możemy powrócić do odnoszenia sukcesów. 120px|right *Conte: Zawsze o tym marzyłem :To jak powrót do domu - powiedział Antonio Conte, który we wtorek oficjalnie został szkoleniowcem Juventusu Turyn. - Jestem tuta z powrotem po siedmiu latach. Zawsze o tym marzyłem - dodał. Mamy kilka pomysłów na piłkę. Lubię jak moje drużyny grają w piłkę. To my mamy dyktować warunki gry - powiedział krótko o swojej filozofii. Bardzo kocham Juventus, ale gdybym nie otrzymał pewnych gwarancji, to nie przystałbym na ofertę. Ważne jest, abyśmy dobrze popracowali na transferowym rynku. Na miejscu mamy już solidne podstawy, więc nie musimy przeprowadzać rewolucji. Musimy dać im motywację. Chęć wykazania się ma kluczowe znaczenie. Maj *Conte nowym trenerem Juve :Były zawodnik Juventusu Antonio Conte poprowadzi w nowym sezonie piłkarzy tej drużyny. Nowy opiekun Starej Damy podpisał dziś z klubem dwuletni kontrakt. Juventus dziś rano poinformował oficjalnie o rozstaniu z Luigi Del Nerim, który klub prowadził zaledwie przez jeden sezon. Już popołudniu było tymczasem znane oficjalnie nazwisko jego następcy. W nowych rozgrywkach, a być może także kolejnych, drużynę z ławki trenerskiej będzie prowadził Antonio Conte, który niedawno świętował awans do Serie A wraz z ekipą Sieny. Nowy szkoleniowiec związał się z klubem dwuletnim kontraktem, który wygaśnie w czerwcu 2013 roku. Oficjalna prezentacja nowego opiekuna Starej Damy odbędzie się dziś o godzinie 16:00 czasu lokalnego. 120px|right *Kjaer łączony z Juventusem :Juventus Turyn jest zainteresowany pozyskaniem obrońcy Wolfsburga Simona Kjaera - poinformowało Tuttosport. Stara Dama była łączona ze sprowadzeniem reprezentanta Danii już latem zeszłego roku. Juventus chce wzmocnić defensywę swojego zespołu przed nowym sezonem. Włoskiego klubu nie stać jednak na wyłożenie 15 milionów euro za obrońcę FC Porto Roberto. Dlatego też władze Juventusu szukają innych kandydatów do wzmocnienia drużyny. Jednym z nich jest 22-letni Kjaer, który do Wolfsburga trafił latem ubiegłego roku z Palermo za 13 milionów euro, ale nie zdołał spełnić pokładanych w nim nadziei. Władze Juventusu liczą, że niemiecki klub zgodzi się na jego odsprzedanie za 10 milionów euro. *Amauri liczy na powrót do Juventusu :Amauri liczy na otrzymanie kolejnej szansy w Juventusie Turyn. Urodzony w Brazylii reprezentant Włoch wraca do Juventusu z półrocznego wypożyczenia do Parmy. Tak, chciałby, wrócić do Juventusu i jeszcze raz spróbować. Na razie jednak nie mam żadnej informacji o władz klubu. Zawodnik ma nadzieję, że zatrudnienie nowego trenera otworzy mu drzwi do powrotu. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że Starą Damę od nowego sezonu poprowadzi Antonio Conte. Podoba mi się filozofia futbolu Conte. Jego drużyny grają dobrą piłkę. Byłoby miło, gdybym mógł im pomóc wrócić na zwycięską ścieżkę. Nie wiem jednak co się stanie. Musimy po prostu czekać. 120px|right *Gigantyczna oferta Juventusu :Juventus Turyn bardzo poważniej myśli o sprowadzeniu piłkarzy Udinese Calcio. Stara Dama w zamian za Gokhana Inlera i Davide Sancheza jest gotowa łącznie zapłacić aż 20 mln euro. Antonio Conte nie ukrywa, że bardzo chciałby mieć obu zawodników w swoich szeregach i właśnie dlatego Juve zaczęło o nich zabiegać. Wygląda na to, że wraz z przybyciem nowego trenera w ekipie Starej Damy szykuje się kolejna rewolucja kadrowa. *Cassani i Beck alternatywą dla Lichsteinera :Jeśli Juventusowi Turyn nie uda się pozyskać Stephana Lichsteinera z rzymskiego Lazio, wówczas Stara Dama najprawdopodobniej zdecyduje się sięgnąć po kogoś z dwójki: Mattia Cassani - Andreas Beck. Pierwszy z zawodników wydaje się być gotowy odejść z US Palermo, drugi natomiast nie ukrywa, że ma zamiar opuścić Hoffenheim. 120px|right *Nedved odrzucił ofertę prowadzenia Juventusu :Były reprezentant Czech Pavel Nedved ujawnił, że odrzucił możliwość objęcia posady trenera Juventusu Turyn. Były piłkarz Starej Damy był jednym z kandydatów władz klubu do zastąpienia Luigiego del Neriego. Nedved, który obecnie jest dyrektorem w klubie, uważa, że nie jest to dla niego właściwy moment, na rozpoczęcie trenerskiej kariery. Prawdą jest, że zaoferowano mi posadę trenera, ale odrzuciłem tą ofertę. Nie uważam, aby był to odpowiedni czas dla mnie do rozpoczęcia kariery trenerskiej. Nie można jednak wykluczyć tego, że w przyszłości zostanę trenerem. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że nowym trenerem Juventusu zostanie inny były piłkarz tego klubu, Antonio Conte. *Higuain i Diarra w Juventusie? :Zinedine Zidane ma pomóc Juventusowi Turyn w sprowadzeniu dwóch zawodników Realu Madryt. Zdaniem Tuttosport, Stara Dama chciałaby pozyskać Lassane Diarrę i Gonzalo Higuaina. Ponadto sporo mówi się o tym, że Juve sięgnie po Roystona Drenthe, który ostatni sezon spędził na wypożyczeniu w Herculesie Alicante. 120px|right *Massimo Moratti: Juventus miał prawo się odwołać :Massimo Moratti ma już dość afery Calciopoli. Włoch rozumie, że Juventus Turyn ma prawo walczyć o odebranie Interowi Scudetto 2006, ale nie chce ciągle odpowiadać na pytania z tym związane. Odwołanie Juventusu w ogóle mi nie przeszkadza, ale dajcie mi odetchnąć, bo ciągłe rozmawianie o Calciopoli jest męczące. Czy tak samo oczekuję na decyzję FIGC jak Juventus? Nie, ponieważ chcę w spokoju kontynuować pracę z Interem, aby ponownie powrócić na sam szczyt. Po rozpatrzeniu odwołania Juventusu odniosę się do tej sytuacji. *Benzema nie dla Juventusu :Karim Benzema nie wzmocni Juventusu Turyn. Francuz dał jasno do zrozumienia, że ma zamiar pozostać w Realu Madryt także w przyszłym sezonie i on sam nie wierzy, że klub będzie chciał go sprzedać. Mourinho wierzy we mnie, dlatego nie sądzę, że Real będzie chciał mnie sprzedać. W tym roku nie udało nam się wygrać Ligi Mistrzów ani mistrzostwa Hiszpanii, ale w przyszłym sezonie będzie lepiej. 120px|right *Amauri: Dziękuje Parmie za wypożyczenie :30-letni Amauri podziękował Parmie za wypożyczenie w ostatnim dniu okienka transferowego. Jednokrotny reprezentant Włoch przeszedł trudny początek sezonu w Juventusie pojawiając się na boiskach Serie A zaledwie pięć razy. Transfer na Stadio Ennio Tardini przypomniał o jego wartości. Rosły napastnik strzelił dla Parmy siedem bramek w jedenastu spotkaniach i pomógł drużynie utrzymać się w elicie. Dziękuje klubowi, prezydentowi Ghirardiemu oraz dyrektorowi Leonardiemu, ponieważ pozwolili mi wrócić do gry w piłkę nożną. Jestem zadowolony z tego co osiągnąłem. W Turynie we mnie nie wierzono. W styczniu zdecydowałem, by dołączyć do Parmy i udowodnić swoją wartość. Miałem rację. Jestem piłkarzem Juventusu, ale nigdy nie wiadomo co może wydarzyć się w przyszłości. Amauri trafił do Turynu w 2008 roku za kwotę 22.8 miliona euro. *Juventus zmniejszy koszta za Matriego? :Niewykluczone, że Juventus Turyn obniży koszta za Alessandro Matriego. Stara Dama za wykupienie snajpera miała zapłacić 15,5 mln euro, ale teraz wygląda na to, że Cagliari Calcio jest zainteresowane inną formą zapłaty. Sardyńczycy chcieliby pozyskać: Ciro Immobile, Lukę Morrone i Cristiana Pasquato. Bianconeri dodatkowo chcą oddać Rossoblu Albina Ekdala. 120px|right *Juve zainteresowane Aguero :Dyrektor generalny Atletico Madryt, Gil Marin, wyjawił, że otrzymał list od przedstawicieli Juventusu z zapytaniem o dostępność Sergio Aguero. Marin zaznaczył jednak, że Stara Dama nie wystosowała oferty kupna piłkarza. Wcześniej dyrektor generalny Juve, Giuseppe Marotta, mówił, iż klub poszukuje piłkarzy o umiejętnościach zbliżonych do Aguero, Carlosa Teveza czy Karima Benzemy. W poniedziałek otrzymaliśmy list od Juventusu. Oni chcą negocjować transfer zawodnika. W każdym razie nie zejdziemy z klauzuli milionów euro. Z transferem 22-latka wiązany jest także lokalny rywal Atletico, Real Madryt. Nie mamy zamiaru rozmawiać z Realem Madryt. Florentino Perez dał nam swoje słowo, że nie będzie próbował pozyskać tego piłkarza. Aguero może trafić do każdego klubu, który zapłaci kwotę wpisaną w kontrakcie, ale nie do Realu. *Oficjalnie: Ziegler w Juventusie :Reto Ziegler od przyszłego sezonu będzie występował w barwach Juventusu Turyn - lewy obrońca przeszedł z Sampdorii Genua na zasadzie wolnego transferu i podpisał z nowym pracodawcą kontrakt do czerwca 2015 roku. Szwajcar pozytywnie przeszedł w środę testy medyczne po czym w czwartek złożył podpis pod umową. - Cieszę się z tego transferu. To duży krok w przód dla mnie i jestem zaszczycony możliwością gry w tak wielkim klubie - powiedział zawodnik po sfinalizowaniu transakcji. 25-latek w swojej karierze zanim przeniósł się do Sampdorii występował w barwach Grasshoppers Zurych, Tottenhamu, Wigan i HSV. Rozegrał w lidze włoskiej ponad 100 oficjalnych spotkań. 120px|right *Marotta: Brak pucharów nie jest przeszkodą :Dyrektor generalny Juventusu Turyn Giuseppe Marotta twierdzi, że klub będzie w stanie sprowadzić latem najwyższej klasy zawodników. Na przeszkodzie może stanąć jednak fakt, że zespół nie zagra w europejskich pucharach w następnym sezonie. Wszyscy wielcy mistrzowie, z którymi rozmawialiśmy, są gotowy tutaj przyjechać. Oczywiście rozmowy będą trudne, ponieważ kluby oczekują szalonych kwot pieniędzy. Juventus sfinalizował już jeden transfer. Na zasadzie wolnego transferu do klubu z Turynu dołączył Andrea Pirlo. *Oficjalnie: Pirlo w Juventusie :Juventus Turyn oficjalnie poinformował o pozyskaniu Andrei Pirlo. Pomocnik przeszedł dziś badania medyczne i podpisał trzyletni kontrakt ze Starą Damą. Pirlo do Juventusu przechodzi na zasadzie wolnego transferu. Z końcem czerwca wygasa jego kontrakt z mediolańskim klubem, w którym występował przez 10 ostatnich lat. Oficjalna prezentacja Pirlo odbyła się w środę. Kategoria:Strona główna